The Protective Power of the F4 Returns
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Three years after the attack on Ga Eul someone comes back to wreak havoc on her and Yi Jeong's lives. The boys band together to take care of the problem once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the start of the sequel to the Protective Power of the F4. I don't know how many chapters it will be yet because I have a specific plan and build up for this storyline. This story picks up right where my other one ended so if you haven't read that one, I highly recommend you go back and read it first before starting this one. I love hearing from you guys and I hope you enjoy the new ride! By the way, just in case anyone is wondering, for this story I have Ga Eul and Woo Bin very close but not romantically. At least not for Ga Eul since her heart belongs completely to Yi Jeong and although my Woo Bin tends to have a mind of his own don't worry, this is strictly a Yi Jeong and Ga Eul love.

As always I own nothing of my own:

"That was not nice of you Sunbae," Ga Eul scolded but couldn't stop her snort of laughter at the image of the poor man running out the door of the porridge shop.

"He yelled at you. He was just lucky it was me and not Yi Jeong." Woo Bin pointed out as he pulled into her drive.

"I guess that's true," Ga Eul remarked dryly rubbing her tired feet. She didn't work at the porridge shop anymore since she had taken the job at the school but the Master had contacted her in a panic begging her to fill in for him while he took his mother to the doctor. One customer who had always been a regular grump had picked the wrong moment to create a ruckus over his Abalone porridge being cold.

Woo Bin had insisted on picking her up at the end of the shift since it was going to be after dark. The mafia prince had walked in just as the customer had yelled and threw his bowl at Ga Eul's feet which meant he ended up face down on the table and his arm being held in a twist while Woo Bin whispered certain threats into his ear.

Despite her slight fussing, Ga Eul was grateful to Woo Bin. It had been almost three years since Yi Seo Jun had attacked her and broken her wrist but she still felt nervous at times. "Thanks for the drive Woo Bin." He shook his head dismissing her gratitude before walking around to open her door, "Have you talked to Yi Jeong yet?"

"Not tonight," Ga Eul said, "He's probably waiting but I told him I would be late since I was working at the shop." Yi Jeong still had some time to go in Sweden and Ga Eul was anxiously counting down the days until he came home. They had only seen each other twice since he had left Korea, one for the episode with Seo Jun and then when Gu Jun Pyo had generously opened up his home in Caledonia for them the summer afterwards. Yi Jeong had surprised her since Ga Eul had thought she would be spending those two weeks with Jan Di. To say it had been wonderful to have the private time with him was an understatement.

One rainy night they had finally been able to come together physically in all the ways Ga Eul had been craving, erasing any imprints Seo Jun's hands had left on her body with Yi Jeong's sensual ones. On their last night together, Yi Jeong had placed his ring on her finger along with his promise to replace it with a diamond as soon as he came home permanently.

Distracted by her memories Ga Eul gave Woo Bin a short hug goodnight and started to climb the stairs to her apartment, glancing back with a smile. She knew from experience he wouldn't leave until she was safely tucked away for the night. While the F4 boys had always leaned to being overprotective of their women, they had taken it to a new level after Seo Jun had hurt Ga Eul. Any time she was out with Woo Bin or Ji Hoo and someone got too close, they would snarl and bark like a dog.

Yi Jeong was worse but had more limits since he was currently living away. However, the few times in Caledonia when someone had approached her at the bar or restaurant, she had to intervene quickly before Yi Jeong did something to get himself arrested. Ga Eul thoughts fled as she walked closer and noticed her door was cracked open, "Woo Bin," Ga Eul cried out and within seconds heard his running footsteps as he bolted up the stairs.

"Ga Eul, what is it-" He stopped suddenly noticing her forced door and yanked her behind him, slowly pushing the rest of it open with his foot. Woo Bin scanned the apartment and moved so her entire front was covered by his body, "Ga Eul, I want you to run back to my car and lock the door. Call Ji Hoo and don't move until he gets here."

"Sunbae- "

"Now Ga Eul."

At the tense order she took off, her fingers trembling as she dialed Ji Hoo. Woo Bin walked into the entryway in shock as he took in the damage. Her entire apartment had been ripped to shreds and nothing was left untouched. The couch had been overturned with all the stuffing pulled out, her clothes cut to ribbons on the floor, and every single one of her pictures laid broken on the ground with glass shards crunching under his feet. He took a quick picture and sent it to his men with a simple message, "find them."

A little while later as the police lights faded, Ga Eul finally took a deep breath while Ji Hoo held her close. Woo Bin had made some discreet calls since they had a few officers in their back pocket. They would look into it but they would also allow the Song family to do their own investigation. "How bad is it?" Ga Eul asked Woo Bin tearfully, "Can I go up now?"

Ji Hoo tightened his grip, "Maybe you should wait. Come back in the morning." She looked at him before nodding, "Okay." Ga Eul glanced down at her phone, "I need to tell Yi Jeong."

As she walked away to make her call, Woo Bin cursed loudly, "I don't think this was just a robbery."

Ji Hoo agreed, he had reached her place in record time after Ga Eul's frantic call. He had immediately gone up to assist Woo Bin and was taken back by the chaos inflicted on her home. "She just stopped feeling the effects of Seo Jun's attack," Woo Bin remarked bitterly, "She sleeps soundly and her wrist no longer aches after working all day. This is going to bring it all up again."

"You don't think- "Ji Hoo asked curiously, "My men still keep an eye on him," Woo Bin said understanding his concerns. "They would have told me if he had made any move back into the city. I will double-check tonight. I will tell you one thing," Woo Bin snarled darkly, "if it is Seo Jun, he better pray that Yi Jeong never finds him because this time I won't be able to stop him from killing him. This time I will be helping him."

Ga Eul took a moment steeling herself before dialing Yi Jeong, "Hey sweetheart," the potter's voice answered cheerfully, "I was beginning to get worried- "He stopped as he caught her sniffling and immediately his stomach dropped, "Ga Eul?"

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul cried, "My apartment, someone broke into my apartment."

"What?" Yi Jeong bolted upright, "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo Sunbae," Ga Eul assured him, "I'm safe. I wasn't home when it happened and Woo Bin was with me when I discovered it."

Yi Jeong rubbed his face angrily, "Okay. I will-

"Honey," Ga Eul interrupted and since she rarely used endearments it made him pause, "you have an exhibit next week so you can't come back."

"I don't care about the exhibit," Yi Jeong snapped harshly.

"But I do," Ga Eul said her voice soft, "I'm fine. This isn't like last time. I'm not hurt and it would break my heart if you missed something that you have worked so hard on for these past four years. You are finally ready to show your artwork to the world again. Then you can come home to me, for good this time. That's all I want Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong sank back into his chair, "Me too."

"Then finish it Sunbae," Ga Eul whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks, "let the others here figure it out."

He didn't answer right away, his eyes closed tightly, a part of him just wanted to hang up the phone and hop on the first plane for Korea but Yi Jeong knew she was right. It would mess up his exhibit and put himself behind for his return date home. "I hate this. I hate not being there with you."

"I know. So do I," Ga Eul wiped her cheeks, "but it won't be much longer."

He groaned in surrender, "If anyone so much as coughs on you wrong though, I am coming back."

She smiled, "deal."

"I love you."

I love you more." She looked up as Woo Bin approached her side, "Here I will let you talk to Song Woo Bin."

Woo Bin took the phone with a grimace, "Yi Jeong?"

"What is going on?" His best friend demanded, "How did someone get into her apartment?"

"I'm not sure," The F4 member moved out of Ga Eul's earshot, "I have men patrolling her place but no one saw anything."

"How bad is it?"

Woo Bin sighed, "It's completely trashed." He heard Yi Jeong growl fiercely, "Ga Eul doesn't want me coming back before the exhibit but- "

"I will take care of her," Woo Bin vowed, "I won't let her out of my sight until we figure this out."

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong asked seriously, "tell me this was just a random robbery."

The mafia prince looked up into the night sky, an ominous feeling crawling over him, "I don't know, but I am sure as hell going to find out."

Ga Eul sent a smile of thanks to Geum Jan Di who handed her a cup of tea. "Are you okay," Jan Di asked with concern. She sighed as she flopped back onto the bed in Woo Bin's guest room. It was still decorated from the time Ga Eul had lived there recovering from her surgery. "I guess so. It's weird knowing some stranger was in my home and touched my things."

Jan Di made an angry gesture, "I hope they find him and break a board over his head."

Ga Eul laughed but her heart felt heavy, "it's just-I had finally stopped flinching at strangers who look like Seo Jun or when someone I don't know approaches me in a rough manner. I know this could happen to anyone and it does all the time but still… I feel rather unlucky."

Jan Di sat down beside her and took her hand, "I talked to Jun Pyo and he told me that you are not to worry about your things. You are to replace them and charge them to his account."

"Yah," Ga Eul cried, "I can't do that."

"You don't have a choice," Jan Di said with a snort, "Once Gu Jun Pyo decides he is buying you something, there is no stopping him. In fact, you will be lucky if he doesn't just overnight you a whole new house."

Ga Eul buried her face into her hands, "That apartment was my present from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin Sunbae. I loved it and now it-it's" She stopped as the tears flooded her throat. "Hey, what's this?" Woo Bin called out walking into the bedroom and noticing Ga Eul was upset, knelt in front of her, "Why is my pretty Ga Eul crying?"

"I'm so sorry," Ga Eul stammered, "You guys gave that apartment to me and now it's wrecked! Plus, I am a burden to you-"

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin brushed her tears away, "you have nothing to be sorry about." He gave her a soft poke, "and if you ever call yourself a burden again, I will hide the chocolate ice cream."

Ga Eul nodded with a sniffle and tried to put on a reassuring face. Besides Yi Jeong, Woo Bin was the one she was the most comfortable with. Partially because he was Yi Jeong's best friend but also for the six months she had stayed with him while she recovered. They had shared many a popcorn and movie nights, along with the aid he had provided for her physical therapy, making them extremely close, almost as much as her and Jan Di now, "Okay Sunbae."

"Good," Woo Bin said with a charming smile, "no more tears then."

"Don't worry Ga Eul," Ji Hoo spoke softly from the doorway, "We will fix the apartment as good as new for you."

"Yeah," Woo Bin added with a mischievous wink, "It needed new paint and floors anyway."

"You don't have to do that." Ga Eul began earnestly but Ji Hoo waved her off, "as you said, it was our gift to you. What kind of friends would we be if we let our present fall apart? You wouldn't want to make us bad friends, would you?"

"No," Ga Eul stood up and went to hug him, "of course not." She shot them a grateful look, "Thank you. I should call Yi Jeong and assure him I am safe."

As she walked out Jan Di turned to Woo Bin, "Any word on Seo Jun?"

"According to my men, he hasn't left his rat hole they dropped him off at," Woo Bin said suspiciously, "Jun Pyo also double-checked and his family has stood by their word. They have had no contact with him or sent him any kind of help."

Jan Di sighed, "That's a relief. It must have been just a random incident then."

"Looks that way," Ji Hoo told her relaxing against the wall, "I was worried at first but I don't think he has anything to do with it. Besides, after the clear message we sent him last time, he would have to be crazy to come near Chu Ga Eul again."

Woo Bin didn't speak as he chewed on the problem. Something wasn't sitting right with him about what had happened tonight. The apartment had not been robbed, it had been destroyed. Not only had Ga Eul's personal belongings been ripped but the thing that worried him the most had been the pictures. Anyone who spent any time with Ga Eul knew how much she liked taking photos and valued them. The fact they were all broken seemed to be sending a specific message.

"Jan Di," Woo Bin said as he remembered something, "Stay here with Ga Eul. Tell her I will be right back, I am just running up to the store."

"Okay," Jan Di answered with a confused frown, "sure."

"Come on Ji Hoo," Woo Bin grabbed his keys, his body language was calm but Ji Hoo picked up on his urgency, "Ga Eul likes ice cream when she's had a hard day."

The doctor nodded but as soon as they were out of Jan Di's range of hearing, he pulled on Woo Bin's arm, "You already have ice cream, so where are we really going?"

"Back to the apartment," Woo Bin told him quietly, his eyes flashing dangerously, "There's something I want to check."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the support on the sequel! I hope everyone is enjoying it and your reviews tell me so much on how to keep it flowing :-) Hope you enjoy!

Ji Hoo stood in the mess of Ga Eul's living room and felt a little sick. Everything she valued laid ruined at his feet, even the flowers she bought weekly from the elderly grandmother on the corner were smashed. Woo Bin was crouched down rifling through the torn photos, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"What day is it?" Woo Bin asked not bothering to look up and Ji Hoo frowned puzzled, "Thursday."

"No, I mean the date."

"October ninth. Why?" Ji Hoo walked over to him, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's the day Ga Eul was attacked three years ago." Woo Bin supplied, "It finally connected with me back at the house."

Ji Hoo gaped at him, "Are you sure? I remembered it happened in the fall but…" He racked his brain, "You're right, it is. What does that mean?"

Woo Bin looked at him with a worried stare, "It means this can't be a coincidence."

"But how can it be Yi Seo Jun?"Ji Hoo said, "You said your men just personally checked and saw him working on the docks in the town he's been hiding in."

"Yeah," Woo Bin shook his head frustrated, "and the village is hours away so there is no way he could have been here but I can't shake the feeling…" He looked around at the apartment and felt the low simmer of rage building again, "Damn it. I promised Yi Jeong nothing like this would ever happen to Ga Eul again."

"It's not your fault Woo Bin." Ji Hoo told him as he half-heartedly tried to clean up, "We all took on the responsibility of looking after her while he was gone."

"I know but," Woo Bin ran his fingers through his hair, "she is mine to take care of right now. I have to keep Ga Eul safe and this frightens me."

Ji Hoo glanced at the tense body language on his friend, with a look on his face that Ji Hoo knew all too well. It was the same one he wore every time he looked in the mirror, "You love her too."

Woo Bin shot his head over at him in shock but Ji Hoo gave him a knowing smile, "We've been friends since we were five Song Woo Bin. I know you and your strong heart too well for you to hide it from me. Besides, out of all of us, I should be able to recognize the signs of loving someone you shouldn't."

Woo Bin shifted uncomfortably, "I do love her but not like Yi Jeong. Not even the same way you love Geum Jan Di. She's become like a sister to me and I won't allow that to change. There would be no point and I care about my friendship with them both more."

"But it's there," Ji Hoo said matter of factly.

"It's there." Woo Bin glanced at him, "you know Jun Pyo is coming back in a week or two. He's planning on proposing."

"I know. He told me a few days ago."

"Are you okay with that?" Woo Bin asked with concern. Ji Hoo shrugged, "I don't have a choice. I lost the right to her the minute I stepped on the plane for Paris. If I hadn't…" He gave him a sardonic grin, "Who knows? Maybe it would have turned out differently. All I know is that I need Jan Di in my life, so if that means settling to having her as my best friend, I accept that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ji Hoo said with a smile, "I made peace with it a long time ago. Besides," He looked around with unease, "I am more worried about this."

"Me too." Woo Bin noticed a photo laying on the counter, "Ji Hoo, come here." The doctor stepped over to him, "What am I looking at?"

"This is a photo of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong in Caledonia," Woo Bin answered in a low voice, "This is the moment when Yi Jeong said he knew he loved Chu Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo peered at the photograph of the young couple on the beach, Ga Eul was twirling and Yi Jeong was watching her from the paddle boat. "Yi Jeong has the same photo in Sweden." Woo Bin told him, "I saw it the last time I visited."

"Ga Eul's head is missing," Ji Hoo said, "Did it get torn when they were smashing things?"

"This isn't torn," Woo Bin snarled, "It's been cut off." The two members exchanged alarmed glances and Ji Hoo quickly pulled out his phone to check on the girls, "We need to get back."

"Something is very wrong, Ji Hoo," Woo Bin muttered darkly, "I can feel it."

Yi Jeong lay on his bed in the early morning light, trying to get rid of the panic building in his body. He kept telling himself that Ga Eul was fine. She was staying with Woo Bin and hadn't been hurt but still… It was too similar. Too much like the time he received the call that she had been injured by Seo Jun. He rubbed his temples wearily when his phone rang, quickly snatching it up noticing Ga Eul's name, "Hello."

"Hey, did I wake you?" Ga Eul asked sounding tired, "if you were still asleep- "

"It's fine Ga Eul," Yi Jeong interrupted softly, "I was already awake besides you can call me anytime, you know that." He sat up and calculated the time difference between them, "What's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare." Ga Eul said with a yawn and Yi Jeong closed his eyes, her nightmares from the incident had stopped after their trip to Caledonia. He hated that she was being put back into that fearful place and he was a thousand miles away, "tell me."

"I was back in the hallway again except this time Seo Jun didn't break my wrist. He only stared at me and I tried to get away but he just followed me through the school, whispering my name."

"I'm coming home," Yi Jeong stated firmly, "Someone else can handle my exhibit."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul sighed, "It was just a bad dream. I'm fine. Woo Bin is probably in a sleeping bag outside my door right now. Nothing is going to happen." He shook his head, determined to talk to his staff and instructors. "Sunbae," Ga Eul said interpreting his silence, "What is the one thing I swore to you after what happened?"

"To never hide anything from me if you were upset or scared," Yi Jeong answered slowly, not liking where she was going with this.

"Right. So, I would tell you if I wasn't okay." Ga Eul reminded him, "I was just feeling nervous after the dream and wanted to hear your voice."

He groaned lightly and looked over at her picture on his nightstand, "I miss you."

"I know."

"Ga Eul Yang," Yi Jeong laughed at her cheeky reply and Ga Eul grinned, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Try to sleep, sweetheart. I will stay on the line with you."

Ga Eul laid back down on the pillows and tucked the phone up near her ear, "Yi Jeong?"

"Hmmm…"

"I miss you more."

Yi Jeong grinned and started humming the low lullaby that always relaxed her, pleased after a few minutes he could hear her deep breathing coming through. He settled himself in for a long wait, determined to stay on the phone in case she had another nightmare. Deciding that no matter what Ga Eul said or how much it messed up his showing here, he wouldn't be staying in Sweden much longer.

"Are you sure it was him?" Woo Bin asked his right- hand man Soon Kim Choi the following morning, "Yeah boss. I checked on it personally." He glared at the phone as Kim Choi confirmed that Yi Seo Jun had not left the town for any reason in the last few days. "Could he be working with someone?"

"Not that I saw but I am going to ask around." Kim Choi promised, "So far though it all looks exactly like we had left it. He's got this small shack near the dock and goes to work. Drinks a little in the evenings and mainly keeps to himself."

"Which is what worries me." Woo Bin said with a glance at the door noticing Ga Eul was heading into the kitchen, "keep me posted and don't let him see you."

"You got it."

Woo Bin quickly hung up and started to flash a smile at Ga Eul but it quickly fell off when he noticed she was dressed for work, "Uhh where do you think you're going?"

"School." Seeing he was about to argue Ga Eul held up her hand, "I already tried and there is no one who can take my class until this afternoon."

"Nope. Not happening," Woo Bin said sternly, "Until I am convinced this was just a random break-in, you don't leave my sight."

Ga Eul placed her hands on her hips, "Do you want to come help teach kindergarteners then?"

"It's not funny Ga Eul."

She stepped forward, "Woo Bin, I am not stupid. I know what you're worried about but it's not Seo Jun. You confirmed it last night. Plus, I know exactly what Yi Jeong threatened him with last time, so unless he has a death wish…"

Woo Bin folded his arms not speaking for several moments, "I am driving you to school and you are not to go anywhere alone. Not even to the bathroom."

"Fine." Ga Eul hugged him, "Can we go?"

He shook his head, "I don't like this."

"I'm sorry but it's just for the morning. I will be done by one and then I should probably go by the apartment and see what can be salvaged."

Concerned about how she would handle seeing her things destroyed, he took her hand, "not much. Why don't you just let me take care of- "

Ga Eul grabbed his lips squishing them close, "I am a big girl and it's my apartment, I am the one who needs to go through it. Now, stop being such a worry-wart."

He batted her hand away, "I hate it when you do that."

She grinned impishly, "then don't make me do it. Come on, I'm late as it is."

Woo Bin spent the time she was at school walking around Ga Eul's building. He questioned a few of her neighbors but the two apartments next to her were currently being renovated so the nearest one to her was on the floor above and they were older with bad hearing. All in all, there was nothing to go on in that sense. He was about to give up when Kim Choi called, "Boss?"

"What is it?" Woo Bin asked curiously, "Did you find something?"

"Not really," Kim Choi told him, "but there is no way it could have been him last night at Chu Ga Eul's. He was working until midnight."

Woo Bin rubbed his head, "This is not adding up." Reaching a decision, he raced to his car, "Sit on him until I get there."

"You are coming down here?"

"Yeah, I need to see him for myself." He hung up and sent a message to Ji Hoo informing him to pick up Ga Eul from the school and peeled out of Seoul.

The smell of fish was overwhelming and the men who lined up the canisters were not any better. It had taken Woo Bin about four hours to reach the sleepy village Yi Seo Jun had hunkered down in after his exile by F4. As Kim Choi pointed him out, Woo Bin took in the man whom they had beaten three years prior. He had filled out some from the physical labor, a dark beard now covered his face and his hair was kept shorter than previously, but the same mean edge lingered. Woo Bin strolled down to him casually, "Catch anything?"

Yi Seo Jun looked up and his eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you want?"

"Aww nice to see you too," Woo Bin said taking off his sunglasses, "Here I am trying to be friendly and you immediately get hostile."

"I have nothing to say to any F4 member." The man snarled, "You ruined my life."

"And glad to do it," Woo Bin leaned against the dock, "You haven't forgotten our little deal for keeping you alive, have you?"

Seo Jun spread his arms, "Am I in Seoul? I live in a shack and barely have enough to eat because my family won't even send me Ramen thanks to your pal Gu Jun Pyo. Which part am I forgetting?"

"About what we would do to you if you ever came near Chu Ga Eul again."

Seo Jun spat at the floor, "Why would I ever want to come near that bitch- "

"Watch it," Woo Bin warned dangerously and Yi Seo Jun rolled his eyes, "No, I haven't gone near Ga Eul. I live my fucking life now on this boat."

Woo Bin gave him a once over, his gaze pausing on his left hand, "Good. I just wanted to make sure you remember, Chu Ga Eul is still under our protection… So, I would be very careful moving forward." He slipped his glasses back on and gave him a wave, "Well, now that we've got that settled, I will let you get back to work. After all, I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

Yi Seo Jun glared at his retreating back, his blood boiling at the subtle threat. Kim Choi intercepted Woo Bin noticing his furious expression, "Boss?"

Woo Bin shook him off, and whipped out his phone, "Yi Jeong… We've got a problem. You need to get home."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, everyone for all the reviews! This story is really developing in my head so I still don't know how many chapters yet but I hope you all are enjoying it. I saw that some of you asked if I planned on bringing up the underwear scene again... I guess you all will have to read and find out ;-) Let me know what you all think!

Gu Jun Pyo tried to ignore the incessant buzzing from his pocket as he focused on the conference call, "I believe Shinhwa would be happy to set up with a meeting with your firm." He couldn't help rolling his eyes at the over gratitude coming in from the other line, he may have matured a great deal in the last few years but not completely. After several more minutes of platitudes and setting up meeting times, he hung up with a relieved sigh, leaning back in his chair, "Aish… So long-winded. How can one man talk so much but never say anything interesting?"

He stretched his neck but the temporary quiet was interrupted by the buzzing again from his phone, "All-right, all-right," Jun Pyo grumbled pulling it out and wrinkled his eyes at the five missed calls from Woo Bin and the array of text messages, "Jun Pyo, you idiot, pick up the phone! It's important, we've got a problem!"

Jun Pyo dialed Woo Bin and was taken aback by his snarl, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was in a meeting," Jun Pyo replied confused, "What is it?"

"Does Seo Jun have any siblings?"

"Yah! Why are you asking me that?"

"Does he have siblings?" Woo Bin insisted to know and Gu Jun Pyo pulled out a file from his desk, "Hold on… No, he's an only child. Why?"

"You have to get back to Korea." Woo Bin sounded breathless, "Yi Jeong is on his way but I haven't told him anything else yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't just a random robbery at Ga Eul's," Woo Bin shouted and Jun Pyo stood up slowly, "What?"

Woo Bin pushed his foot on the gas, the roar of his engine filling Jun Pyo's ear, "I am driving back to the city now. Ji Hoo is staying with Ga Eul but if I am right…"

"Woo Bin, you're not making any sense," Jun Pyo had never heard his friend like this before, "Would you please tell me what the hell you are talking about?"

"Seo Jun has to be the one responsible for the break-in last night. I think he's going to go after Ga Eul."

"He- "

"I will explain later," Woo Bin interrupted harshly, "Just get back here."

Jun Pyo grabbed his coat and gave a nod to his assistant, "I'm on my way."

Ga Eul extended a shaky hand as she picked up the pieces of the ruined vase, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jan Di asked exchanging a worried look with Ji Hoo, who leaned down to rub her back comfortingly, "I can hire someone to clean up, Ga Eul. I honestly don't think anything can be saved."

With tears flooding her throat she took in the destruction of her home, feeling weary to the bone. Ji Hoo had picked her up at the school since Woo Bin was on an errand and despite his protests, Ga Eul had insisted on swinging by the apartment. While she would normally never consider herself a materialistic person, there something so heartbreaking about seeing your stuff destroyed. "Yi Jeong sent this to me for my birthday," she whispered wiping back a tear, "It was the first thing he made after he started repairing his hand." She looked at Jan Di, "they even slit my teddy bear. My dad gave it to my mom when I was born."

Jan Di scooped her up into a hug, "I'm so sorry Ga Eul." Ji Hoo hung back helplessly, he hated seeing his friend so upset. In the daylight, the violence inflicted was even more evident. She had held up pretty good for most of it but it was the small mementos that seemed to be affecting her most. The pictures of her family and the little tokens of friendships from over the years with Jan Di. However, the presents from Yi Jeong was the hardest on her. All their photos, little notes or letters, and the few pieces of pottery he had specifically made for her were basically rubble. "How can someone be so mean," Ga Eul mumbled into Jan Di and her friend made a soothing stroke over her hair.

"I'm going to make some phone calls," Ji Hoo told Jan Di quietly, "I will have a crew come in and get this taken care of."

"No Sunbae," Ga Eul said pulling out of Jan Di's embrace, "that's not necessary."

"Yes, it is," Ji Hoo said with soft authority, "You shouldn't have to do this Ga Eul. Just grab whatever you want to try and save."

But," Ga Eul stopped as he walked away with the phone already attached to his ear. "Don't bother," Jan Di laughed, "he may act like the civilized one of the F4, but he's just as stubborn as the rest of them."

"Bunch of arrogant pabo's," Ga Eul said with a shake of her head but her heart swelled at the protective gestures from Jan Di's fireman, "I appreciate it though." She looked around taking in the glass and the black marker all over her walls, "this was harder than I thought it would be."

"Do you think there is anything you want to keep?" Jan Di questioned, "Some clothes or something?"

"No," Ga Eul sighed, "Those are destroyed too but help me gather this." She knelt down and picked up the pieces of the vase."

"Ga Eul, it is completely broken… I don't think you can exactly glue it back together."

"I know but I want to keep it," Ga Eul looked up at her, "he made it for me."

At that simple statement, Jan Di understood more about her friend's feelings for So Yi Jeong than she ever had before, "I will get a bag."

Yi Jeong anxiously awaited his suitcase at the baggage claim. The last two days had been one of the longest of his life. He had tried to leave Sweden the moment he received Woo Bin's phone call but was forced to wrap things up for his exhibit. Most of the instructors and even some of his staff had balked over his leaving before the show. One had even gone so far to demand to know what woman was worth the price of his re-entry into the art world? Yi Jeong had fired him on the spot and then threatened to move the entire thing to Korea, and keep all the pieces in his family's museum. Not wanting to miss the publicity of displaying the brand new So artwork, not to mention the absolute cold fury coming from Yi Jeong had made them quickly decide to cooperate.

He could have cared less at this point about the whole thing but he knew Ga Eul would have been furious if he had just thrown the whole exhibit out the window. Yi Jeong understood that she would feel guilty enough that he had to leave Sweden earlier than he planned and didn't want it to make it worse. Her support over his art and getting back to the way he used to be was one of the things he loved most about her. Something that been cemented even further after their time in Caledonia during the summer trip.

_Yi Jeong stared down at Ga Eul as the rain outside kept up its soft pattern against the windows. It had not stopped raining since they had arrived last week but Yi Jeong wasn't complaining. Especially since it meant they had spent most of their time inside the bedroom and he smiled at the new feelings which had emerged from it. When Yi Jeong had first decided to surprise her with this trip, with some help from Jun Pyo, he had been determined to let her set the pace. He had booked himself a separate room but it proved unnecessary after their first night. They had been walking along the beach when it had begun to pour on them. They had made a mad dash back to Ga Eul's cabin soaking wet and laughing hysterically over their drowned appearance. After a moment though the tension they had been trying so hard to ignore was suddenly all around them. No more friends, no more distance, or some problem to solve. It was just them, and the barriers were crumbling rapidly around them. The only light in the room was coming from the flashes of lightning outside and the sound of their heavy breathing echoed around the small space. _

_After a heated staring contest, Ga Eul broke the trance by walking over to him and without a word pulled her shirt over her head, making Yi Jeong lose the battle with himself. The next thing he knew they were on the bed, and his body was covering hers as she softly embraced him. The rest of the night being spent with nothing spoken but finally allowing their bodies to communicate everything that words had already expressed. _

_From then on th__eir time was__ spent on exploring each other openly. They had no more social expectations or rules stopping them. They were free to learn all the little things about the other, like that Ga Eul hated egg yolks or that Yi Jeong couldn't talk for the first half hour after waking. She loved to read or sit in the hammock on the porch to watch it rain. Yi Jeong liked to sketch and cook, pleased by her enjoyment of being his taste check. Both grateful for the weather which meant they could just hole up in the cabana with no interruptions from the outside world. Their nights were filled with passion and trying to make the most of their limited time._

_Now it was their last night together and he honestly didn't want to leave the bubble they had created for themselves. At the loud crack of thunder outside, Yi Jeong tightened his embrace as Ga Eul stirred awake, "Is it morning?" _

'_No," Yi Jeong brushed a kiss over her bare shoulder, "Not for a few more hours."_

"_hmmm," Ga Eul gave a contented sigh as she rolled over into his chest, "good. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."_

"_Neither am I,"__ He picked up her hand and played with it distractly, his thoughts weighing on him. She raised her head slightly," What?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Ga Eul looked at him concerned, "tell me."_

_He shrugged, "I keep wondering why I am returning to Sweden."_

"_Sunbae."_

"_It's not worth it Ga Eul, it's not worth us being apart for so long," Yi Jeong told her quietly but she could hear some of the bitterness in his voice. "My hand isn't improving, not really. I am slowly making pottery again but not on the same level that I use too."_

"_You have to give it more time, Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said not without sympathy, "but it will come back. I know it will."_

_He didn't answer but she could feel the tension in his body and she held up her wrist. The scar from her surgery visible, "It still hurts and I can't grip a pencil or anything for more than a few minutes."_

_Yi Jeong cursed under his breath, "You said it was better." _

_Ga Eul moved so she was above him and her hair formed a curtain around them, "I don't cry anymore when I drink a cup of tea because I can't hold it. I can chop vegetables and not have Woo Bin Sunbae bring me an ice pack afterward. I don't go to sleep at night with dread that I will accidentally roll over on it. So, it is getting better but it is still healing. You have to allow yourself time to heal too." She took his hurt hand and brought it up to her lips, "You love pottery Sunbae and I know how much getting it back means to you." She stared down at him, her eyes blazing, "You are not allowed to give up, Yi Jeong. Not for me."_

_Yi Jeong took in the fierce gleam in her eye and the sharp tone, knowing she meant it. She would not let him stop trying and he realized with a sinking heart that if Ga Eul thought he would sacrifice it for her, she would walk away. She would not be the reason he didn't get back his skill with the potter's wheel. He rolled her quickly back underneath him, "Don't you dare," Yi Jeong all but growled, "ask me to love something more than I love you ever again." _

"_I love you too," Ga Eul responded hotly, "and I'm asking you to just let me love you as much as you love me. You wouldn't allow me to give in to fear over what happened with Seo Jun and I trusted you to protect me. Now I want you to trust me that I am still going to be here after you do what you need to do in Sweden… I'm not going anywhere Yi Jeong."_

_Yi Jeong took in a shaky breath, "promise."_

_She gripped his face and gave it a little shake, "I promise. I'm never not going to be waiting for you."_

_He leaned down with a strong kiss before taking his necklace off, pulling the ring free from the chain, "give me your hand." Her eyes widened but she raised her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger, "As soon as I am done, this will be a diamond." _

_Ga Eul nodded as tears threatened to fall but her voice was strong, "Okay then." _

"_Okay," Yi Jeong whispered and looked at the clock, "but I don't have to leave for a few more hours and the last thing I want to do is waste them by talking." _

_Ga Eul wrapped her legs and arms tight around him as she drew him down to her, "me either."_

Now his time in Sweden was over and although he knew it had been important to Ga Eul for Yi Jeong to be there when he displayed his new artwork, he wasn't going to risk it. Not after Woo Bin's cryptic phone call and truthfully, he was ready to be home.

He swiftly grabbed his bag and pushed past the people in front of him. As he walked into the main lobby he stopped in his tracks as he saw Gu Jun Pyo with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo waiting for him. His dread spiked even further at the sight since Jun Pyo wasn't due back for another week.

"What's going on?" Yi Jeong asked him in a tight voice, "Woo Bin refused to tell me anything except that I needed to get back as soon as possible and now you're here too. Is Ga Eul all right?"

"She's safe," Jun Pyo told him, "She doesn't know you're coming. We decided it might be better to fill you in first."

"Fill me in on what?" Yi Jeong snarled, "What did you guys find out about the robbery of her apartment."

Jun Pyo gestured over his shoulder, "We will explain on the way."

"I am not moving one more step until you tell me," Yi Jeong slammed his bag down onto the ground, giving his friends a thunderous glare, "Now somebody better start talking about what the hell is going on and what all this has to do with Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo sighed but recognized it would be pointless to argue, "It looks like Seo Jun may be behind it."

Yi Jeong's face flushed furiously and his eyes grew cold, "Woo Bin, I thought you said your men were watching him."

"They are but…" Woo Bin made a strangled gesture, "It's a weird story and I still haven't gotten it all figured out yet."

"Figured WHAT out?" Yi Jeong couldn't understand why none of his friends were giving him a straight answer. "Not here," Woo Bin said tiredly, "I promise I will fill you in once you get to the house."

"Ga Eul- "

"Is fine. She's at work and I've got someone with her." Woo Bin tried to move him along but he refused to budge, "What does this have to do with Yi Seo Jun? I thought you told me he was still being contained."

"He is or was…"

"Woo Bin I swear to god if you don't start telling me what the fuck is happening- "

"It's not him," Woo Bin hissed furiously, "the guy we have been watching looks like Seo Jun and is claiming to be him but it's not. He must have done a switch." Ji Hoo stepped forward alarmed as Yi Jeong paled dangerously at the news, "what?"

"Enough," Jun Pyo barked snatching his duffel, "We will discuss it back at the house." His tone left no room for argument forcing the others to fall into line behind him.

Yi Jeong took a deep gulp of his drink as Woo Bin tried to explain what happened, "the man I saw at the docks isn't Seo Jun."

"How can you be so sure?" Ji Hoo asked skeptically, "You said it looks like him and since he doesn't have a brother, how can someone be impersonating him?"

"I don't know… Maybe a friend who resembles him somehow but I knew there was something wrong the moment I saw him. The height and voice weren't quite right but it was sealed by his hand," Woo Bin told them, his gaze on his best friend who was keeping calm but he could see the tightly coiled anger beneath the surface.

"His hand?" Ji Hoo shared a puzzled glance with Jun Pyo, "What about it?"

Woo Bin sighed, "Yi Jeong, what did you do to his wrist that day once he started talking about Ga Eul?"

"I snapped it like a twig," Yi Jeong said acidly, "I planned to keep going for every bone in his body but Jun Pyo stopped me."

"Exactly," the Mafia Prince leaned against his desk, "This man's wrist has never been broken. It is not deformed or have any scar from surgery."

"Maybe it just healed well," Jun Pyo supplied hopefully, "it may not mean anything."

"Ga Eul had the best surgeon Ji Hoo could find in Korea," Yi Jeong said quietly, "I made sure her physical therapy would be extensive and you can still tell it was once broken." He stood up shakily, "You can see a scar from the surgery and her wrist sticks out a little where they had to place the screws. She's still self-conscience of it at times, it is why she doesn't like to wear bracelets anymore."

"Shit," Jun Pyo growled, "I made sure Yi Seo Jun's family didn't send him a dime so it would have healed without any treatment, at least not that kind of treatment."

"I had been suspecting it from the minute I had my men check on him after the break-in at Ga Eul's," Woo Bin said apologetically, "but it wasn't until I drove down and saw him for myself that I confirmed it."

"Okay," Ji Hoo sat back thoughtfully, "So now what? What does he want?"

"That's what's making me nervous," Woo Bin shook his head, "The switch is good, my men would never have been able to tell the difference, I just barely did…. So, who knows how long Seo Jun has been back in Seoul? He waited until the anniversary of the attack to make his move and since my men have been busy watching this guy…" He trailed off angrily, "I have no idea where the real Seo Jun is right now."

Jun Pyo looked over at Yi Jeong who hadn't moved since Woo Bin had explained the switch of men, "Yi Jeong, are you okay?

"I'm sorry bro," Woo Bin said in shame, "I don't know how this happened but nobody will touch Ga Eul, Yi Jeong." The mafia prince eyes blazed in fury, "I will find him, I swear."

Yi Jeong looked out over the city, "I hope he is prepared."

"For what?" Ji Hoo asked darkly, "for us?"

"No," Yi Jeong turned his icy gaze back to his friends, "for me. He should have remembered I don't give warnings twice."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the sequel and I haven't bored any of you yet ;-) This chapter is the reunion between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong so I hope you all like it! The trouble with Seo Jun is really only just getting started so let me know what ya' ll think, I love hearing from you!

The sound of gentle laughter along with hollers of children bellowing back and forth surrounded him as he walked down the hall. Different ages swarmed up and down as boys chased each other because they were late to class and girls yelling after them as they scrambled around in their lockers, filled him with nostalgia. Yi Jeong remembered walking around the same Shinhwa halls with the rest of F4 and the memories made him smile. As he walked on to the last classroom, he took a deep breath before poking his head around to look through the window. There she was, his Ga Eul Yang sitting at the table in her pink apron making faces as she played with her students.

Yi Jeong stopped for a moment just to stare at her... Her hair was pulled up halfway with curls framing her face, he noted her tired eyes from not sleeping but she was beaming brightly at the children sitting around her. He smiled as he opened the door, noticing the infatuated look from the little boy who was rolling a piece a clay. Yi Jeong didn't blame him, he was pretty infatuated with the young teacher himself.

"Is it a grape?" Ga Eul asked with a curious grin and the little one nodded enthusiastically making Yi Jeong laugh. He tilted his head, "you're still using too much pressure in your wrists."

Ga Eul looked up at the new voice with a half-way glance, the surprise evident by her quick gasp as she shot up, "Yi Jeong Sunbae."

He leaned against the doorway, his eyes twinkling with pleasure, "Hello."

They stared at each other as the children chattered around them, all curious over the new man who had captured their teacher's attention. Yi Jeong confirmed the one little girl's question when she asked if he was coming from Sweden and he couldn't help smirking at the embarrassed blush on Ga Eul's face as the children gleefully announced he must be her boyfriend then.

After she hushed them, her smile slipped into a questioning frown, "Sunbae- "but Yi Jeong pretended not to hear as he strode into the classroom, shedding his jacket. "Hey, no fair," he knelt by the table, "you guys are having all the fun without me." The young girl giggled and gave him some of her clay, he flashed his dimples at her in thanks and started rolling out pieces with them.

Yi Jeong could feel Ga Eul's burning stare at the back of his head but he ignored it. They worked with the kids on finishing their projects and he could almost see the wheels going around in her brain. She was upset he had returned home early and was worried about what it meant. He ran a reassuring hand up her back while the children were distracted. She took his hand in a tight squeeze, "They leave for their next lesson soon," Ga Eul murmured quietly, "then I can't decide which one I am going to do first, kiss you or yell at you."

Yi Jeong bit back a laugh, "Do I get to pick?"

"No, because I told you not to leave early, I am fine," Ga Eul hissed out annoyed. Although her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was leap into his arms, she was devastated he was missing such a big event for himself. His face clouded for a moment but he simply laced his fingers into hers.

The children scrambled for their bags as they headed for their next activity, all of them waving and calling out to Ga Eul. The little boy who had been rolling the grape flew over and forced her to kneel so he could kiss her cheek before grabbing another girls hand, racing from the room. "I think he has the makings for an F4," Yi Jeong teased as he shut the door behind them, "but he needs to get his own girl. I don't like it when other guys kiss mine."

"He's five."

"Doesn't matter," Yi Jeong walked over to her and half sat on the edge of her desk, his hands resting lightly on her waist, "So are you going to yell or kiss me now? I know which one I would prefer."

She cupped his face, "you are really here."

Yi Jeong nodded as he pulled her in between his legs, "For good this time."

"Sunbae," Ga Eul began but he didn't give her time to finish, his lips covering hers in a deep kiss. He drank her in feeling like he was getting his first sip of water after being in the desert for the past four years. Ga Eul sank into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Despite her concern about why he had returned early, she wouldn't have traded this moment for anything. Much too soon, he broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers, "If I don't stop now, I won't be able too."

Ga Eul drew in a shaky breath feeling the same way, a couple more minutes of that and she would forget they were still in her classroom, "I've missed you so much."

Yi Jeong held her close, "Me too." She buried her face into his throat, getting control over emotions, "You shouldn't be here though."

"Ga Eul- "he began but noticing she was about to pull away, he tightened his grip, "where do you think you're going?"

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul sighed, "I am thrilled you are here but I don't understand. You shouldn't have left Sweden before your show. Why would you throw away the most important thing to you right now?"

A heavy silence fell over them as Yi Jeong stared down at her, his eyes darkening dangerously, "you've got about five seconds to fix that sentence."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think anything is more important to me than you?" Yi Jeong asked hotly, "because if so, I will drag you out of this classroom back to my studio and spend the rest of the afternoon showing you otherwise."

Ga Eul flushed deeply, "Yi Jeong."

"I mean it Ga Eul, four seconds."

"I know I am important but you have been working so hard-" Yi Jeong curse loudly making her jump, "Come here." He snatched her hand pulling her furiously from the room, his quick stride eating so much ground that Ga Eul basically had to run to keep up with him.

"Sunbae, my class," Ga Eul started to say but he cut her off by snapping at the man whom Woo Bin had sent to guard her, "Find someone to fill in for Chu Ga Eul for the rest of the day." Not waiting for a reply, Yi Jeong kept on towards the parking lot, dragging Ga Eul beside him.

"Uh Yi Jeong," Ga Eul called out a little breathlessly but he didn't even slow down. She had never seen him like this before, his whole body was practically vibrating as he wrenched open his car door, "Get in."

"Sunbae, maybe we should talk first?" Ga Eul asked and seeing she was about to take a step backward, his gaze narrowed, "Don't think for a second that will work. I will only run after you and just start proving it here in the parking lot. Your choice."

Realizing he was serious, Ga Eul hastily climbed inside, "Wise decision."

As he drove through the streets towards his studio, she looked over at him with a nervous swallow. His face was stormy and his fingers kept clenching and unclenching the steering wheel tightly. He pulled up in front of his studio in record time and Ga Eul opened her mouth although she had no idea what she should say but Yi Jeong didn't give her a chance. He pulled her from the car into the house before she could think of anything coherent. As she stumbled inside, he barely closed the door before he was picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom in the back, "Yi Jeong," Ga Eul gasped as a delicious thrill shot up her spine, "you don't have to- "

"Oh yes I do." He threw her onto the bed, his body pinning hers before she could move, "apparently I still need to make a few things clear to you." Yi Jeong's mouth engulfed hers and his hands made quick work of her clothes, forcing Ga Eul's brain to shut down completely as his lips burned a fiery path over her skin, and pretty soon the only thing she could do was cling to him while crying out his name in pleasure.

Later as the sun was setting and the low cast of light spread across the room, Ga Eul laid stretched out across his chest while Yi Jeong played lightly with her hair, "Do you understand now or do I need to demonstrate some more?"

"If you demonstrated any more, I won't be able to walk," Ga Eul said huskily and Yi Jeong grinned satisfied. She twisted her head and looked at him apologetically, "I wasn't thinking earlier. I didn't mean to upset you by saying the exhibit was more important than me."

He stared at her, his eyes still smoking slightly, "If I had known that thought would even cross your mind, I would have left Sweden a long time ago."

"No, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul sat up and caressed his cheek, "It didn't. I'm so proud of you and all the work you have put into getting your hands back. I was upset by the idea of disrupting your first showing in four years. That's all I meant."

"Why did it matter so much to you?" Yi Jeong asked confused, "After everything we have gone through, all I cared about was getting home. I made sure the exhibit would still take place… I have been to hundreds of them in my career, I don't care if I am there or not."

Ga Eul bit her lip and looked down, "I just don't want you to ever think you must choose between your pottery or me. I want to be the woman who helps you achieve your dreams not hinder them."

He sighed and pulled her in closer, "Ga Eul Yang, what am I going to do with you?" He forced her to look at him, "the only reason I even have my dream is because of you. You gave it back to me when I was convinced my hands were gone forever. Besides, do you think I went to Sweden just so I could do pottery again?"

"What do you mean?"

Yi Jeong brushed a curl back, "I could have done that here. I went to Sweden to come back a better man for you. A man worth having you believing in so fiercely."

"You were always that man, Sunbae," Ga Eul told him softly, "you just didn't see it." Yi Jeong kissed her, "I love you and nothing is more important to me than you… Please, don't ever doubt that again."

"I never did but I am sorry if I made you feel that way," Ga Eul whispered leaning in for another kiss, "I love you too and I am so happy you are home."

He laid her down beside him and nuzzled her neck, "So am I."

She enjoyed his light ministrations for a few seconds before she peered over her shoulder cheekily, "but there was another reason I didn't want you to come home early."

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow questionably, "Oh?"

Ga Eul nodded, "I was going to surprise you. I bought a ticket to Sweden and was going to attend the exhibit. I even rented us a room and planned on spending your last week there with you."

He laughed, "You did?"

"Yes," Ga Eul smiled at him, "I wanted to be there and see all the stuff you had been working on in person. Plus, I have never been to Sweden and all your pictures were so beautiful, I wanted the chance to explore it with you."

Yi Jeong stroke her arm enjoying the ability to finally be able to touch her, "I will take you. I promise."

Ga Eul rolled over, tangling her bare legs with his intimately, enjoying the quiet for a few minutes, "So when are you going to tell me?"

Yi Jeong felt his muscles tense as she asked him the question he had been dreading. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her and he hated that Seo Jun's name was even one he had to utter in her presence again. "Woo Bin called me a few days ago. He found out something about the break-in."

"I was wondering," Ga Eul said hesitantly, "He's been acting strange these last few days. He didn't even let me and Jan Di sit on the deck at his place yesterday without a bodyguard." She looked at him, concern filling her face, "It was Yi Seo Jun, wasn't it?"

Yi Jeong took a moment to answer before exhaling loudly, "it looks like it."

Ga Eul closed her eyes and the image of the hallway filled her mind, being thrown around while he snapped her wrist, "Ga Eul look at me." Yi Jeong demanded and she forced herself away from the memory, "I swear, he won't touch you."

She heard the promise in his voice and knew he meant it but there was still the fear in the back of her head, "I don't understand. What does he want?"

"We will figure it out," Yi Jeong assured her and reluctantly looked at the clock, "We should go though. I will explain more on our way to Woo Bin's."

Ga Eul sat on the couch next to Jan Di as the others filled them in on what Woo Bin had discovered, "Kim Choi is still in the village watching the person pretending to be Seo Jun. Hopefully, he will lead us to where the real one is hiding."

Jan Di let out a string of obscenities which made everyone turn surprised, "Yah! Don't look at me like that." She snarled, "He's a spoiled pig who's not good for anything, a wastrel of a human being, and all-around son of a- "Gu Jun Pyo quickly slapped his hand over her mouth, "Aish woman, we get it."

She yanked his hand away with a glare but her lips twitched slightly. Despite the reason for it, Ga Eul knew she was glad to have Jun Pyo back early as well. Woo Bin ignored the bickering couple and walked over to Ga Eul, "I'm so sorry. I should have kept a better eye on him. I will fix it though, I don't want you to worry."

She took his hand, "It's not your fault Sunbae."

He shook his head unsatisfied and Yi Jeong snapped annoyed, "It doesn't matter now at any rate. All I care about is finding him so I can throw his broken body into a dumpster."

"Me too," Woo Bin threw back frustrated and Ga Eul quickly stood up and wrapped him into her arms, "Stop it. You are not to blame for any of this."

Woo Bin stood stiff as a board briefly before letting himself hug her back, "I am still sorry."

Yi Jeong looked over at them and regretted his harsh words, he should have realized how badly his friend blamed himself, "Ga Eul is right. If the switch is as good as you said it was, there is no way you would have known."

Woo Bin shrugged wearily as he pulled out of Ga Eul's embrace, "Thanks but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Let's focus on just finding Yi Seo Jun," Ji Hoo piped up, "he must have a specific plan otherwise he would have just disappeared back into Seoul with a whole new life. He must want something."

"He does," Gu Jun Pyo answered, "he wants Ga Eul." His eyes met Yi Jeong's unfazed by the murderous glare on his friend's face, "There is no point in all of us pretending this is just about revenge. If that were the case, he would have stayed under the radar so he could beat you with a bat in an alley once you returned from Sweden. Going to her place and destroying it the way he did is a message to her. Whatever he wants is with Ga Eul, not us."

Ga Eul flinched at the image Yi Jeong being hurt and leaned into him slightly.

Yi Jeong pressed a kiss into her hair, "No need to be frightened sweetheart, I'm going to take care of it." He gave a stern look of warning to Jun Pyo, "We will talk about this later."

"It's okay Sunbae," Ga Eul told him, "I prefer knowing."

"I got his message," Woo Bin said to Jun Pyo, "and I have no intention of letting him deliver another one." Ji Hoo nodded, his normal soft demeanor practically black with anger, "We will find him first, no-one will get close to Ga Eul."

Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong, "I have a favor to ask. I want both of you to stay with me until we get this settled. It will be easier security wise since the mansion already has a basic fortress around it."

Yi Jeong agreed and Ga Eul gave a smile of thanks at her friends but couldn't shake the cold shiver of fear that swept over her knowing that somewhere, Yi Seo Jun was smiling right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So thanks for all the reviews and encouragement for the story. I think this one has about three or four more to go and I may post a one-shot or two on their trip in Caledonia but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always please let me know what you all think!

Ga Eul half listened as the boys talked around her, throwing ideas about where Seo Jun could be but she knew they were limiting what they said, not wanting to frighten her. She shot a look to Jan Di who nodded and Ga Eul walked over to Yi Jeong, "I'm tired. I am going to try and get some sleep."

He ran a comforting hand over her hair, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she gave him a light kiss trying to act normal, "I'm fine."

Yi Jeong didn't look convinced, "I won't be long."

"Take your time," Ga Eul looked over at the rest of F4, "Thank you for all you're doing."

"Don't thank us, Ga Eul," Woo Bin walked over and flicked her nose, "Didn't we have this conversation already?"

She grinned, remembering how many times she had annoyed Woo Bin during her previous stay by thanking him for allowing her to recuperate at his place and his firm reply that Ga Eul was family now. "Yes, Sunbae."

Get some rest Ga Eul," Ji Hoo said taking in her wane complexion, "doctor's orders and don't give this a second thought, we will take care of it."

"Come on," Jan Di took her hand, "let's get you to your room. You look exhausted."

Yi Jeong stared after them, his rage towards Seo Jun pulsing so strongly through him, he could barely think. Despite all of their assurance, he knew Ga Eul was scared and it killed him to know there wasn't anything he could do about it. He turned to his friends, "Damn it, I hate what this is doing to her. She looks like she hasn't slept since this started."

"Her nightmares haven't been too bad yet," Woo Bin told him, "I can usually hear her when they are, most of the time I can wake her up but there are a few…" He trailed off with a grimace, "it was terrible right after her surgery, I slept on the couch outside the room until they faded."

"She always called me afterward," Yi Jeong muttered quietly, "But there was only so much I could do over the phone."

"It was enough. She would always go a few days without any after she talked to you about it and they stopped completely once she came back from your trip to Caledonia." Woo Bin grabbed his shoulder, "You were the only one she trusted enough to discuss it with, she wouldn't even talk to Jan Di about them. So even though you couldn't be here, you helped her."

Yi Jeong felt some of the guilty weight fall off his shoulders at Woo Bin's words, "Thanks." He looked over at him, "I need him found Woo Bin."

"We will."

"Any ideas?" Ji Hoo asked curiously, "Your men have not uncovered anything in the last few days and Jun Pyo interviewed his family personally this morning. They don't know where he is and the man in the village is still masquerading as Seo Jun. How do we draw him out?"

Jun Pyo swirled his drink, "Well, there is one way."

Ji Hoo looked over at him wearily, his tone making him nervous, "What?"

"We can give him what he wants."

The others gaped at him as his meaning became clear and Yi Jeong's face turned dark with rage forcing Ji Hoo to move in case he needed to intervene. "For the sake of our friendship, I am going to pretend you didn't just say that," Yi Jeong warned him angrily.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo swiped his hand through the air, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying we give him Ga Eul, I'm just saying we lure him with her. We ease off the security and make him think we believe his story about still being on the docks. He will make his move for her and then we can end this."

"Jun Pyo," Woo Bin's sounded shocked "Have you lost your mind? How can you even suggest something that would put Ga Eul at risk?"

Jun Pyo shrugged his shoulders defensively, "Well I don't think sitting around is doing us any better. We need to wrap this up sooner rather than later. Not just for Ga Eul's sake but after four years we all want to get on with our plans for our lives."

"You bastard," Yi Jeong snarled with a lunge and Woo Bin barely caught him in time, but from his own enraged look on his face, Ji Hoo didn't think it would take much for him to let Yi Jeong flatten the Shinhwa heir. "You are going to stand there and tell me to put Ga Eul in even more danger because you want to get on with your life!"

Jun Pyo had the decency to look embarrassed but was never one to back down easily, "You're acting like I am saying we just drop her off and walk away. All I am saying is if you want to catch Seo Jun, you need bait."

Ji Hoo closed his eyes at the comment, the room going unnaturally still. "Bait?" Yi Jeong finally asked in deathly outrage, "Did you just call Ga Eul bait?"

"That's not what I meant…. Look, I want Seo Jun caught just as bad as you," Jun Pyo insisted, "and if we do it this way, we are in control instead of waiting for him to make a move again."

"Jun Pyo, what is wrong with you? This is Ga Eul we are talking about," Woo Bin exclaimed but Jun Pyo didn't answer, his body language tight, "I'm just saying who knows what Seo Jun has planned, to capture him we may need to try something drastic."

Yi Jeong tried to throw off Woo Bin again but was stopped by Ji Hoo, "calm down both of you."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Yi Jeong growled, "He is talking about Ga Eul like she is nothing but a damn business merger."

"I'm only trying- "Jun Pyo began but Yi Jeong cut him off furiously, "What about you?" Would you be so willing to risk this if Geum Jan Di was the one in danger?" The prolonged silence from Jun Pyo made him let out a humorless laugh, "you son of a bitch."

"It's not the same thing," Jun Pyo told him shifting uncomfortably.

"Why? Because we are talking about my woman instead of yours?" Jun Pyo looked at the ground ashamed and Yi Jeong shook his head in disbelief. He jerked out of Woo Bin's hold and pointed to Gu Jun Pyo, "Keep him the hell away from me."

As he stalked out of the room, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo turned their gaze to their leader, "You really are an ass Jun Pyo," Woo Bin said, his own anger evident, "How dare you think your relationship is the more important one. How dare you think less of Ga Eul than Jan Di."

Jun Pyo waved his hands emphatically, "I didn't mean that."

"I don't care what you meant but you better fix this," Woo Bin warned him, "and don't you ever talk about Ga Eul like she was nothing but a fucking chess piece again." He exchanged a look with Ji Hoo before taking off after Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo took in the situation quietly as Jun Pyo wandered over to the bar to fix himself a second drink, "you know sometimes I wonder how you are able to run a major corporation like Shinhwa with your amazing talent of putting your foot in your mouth." He pointed at the door angrily, "do you have any clue what you just did? You may not have only just permanently damaged your relationship with Yi Jeong but you also hurt Woo Bin."

Jun Pyo gave him a puzzled frown and Ji Hoo scoffed, "Have you not noticed that Woo Bin has basically adopted her as a sister? They have spent more time together in these past four years than I have with him."

"I didn't know," Jun Pyo shook his head, "I care for her too. I can't ever repay Ga Eul for everything she has done for Jan Di during all the craziness before and with me being gone… I was just thinking of- "

"What you wanted," Ji Hoo finished as he went to stand next to him, "you wanted to get back to your plans of proposing to Jan Di and finally moving on to the next chapter."

"Yeah," Jun Pyo hesitated, "but haven't I earned it? To finally be with Jan Di and not have something between us? Yi Jeong should understand, he's been separated from Ga Eul too. Does he really want to drag this thing with Seo Jun out?"

"No. He wants this over more than anyone but never at the risk of Ga Eul… He loves her the way you and I love Jan Di," Ji Hoo reminded him and he noticed how Jun Pyo stiffened at the statement but Ji Hoo didn't regret his words. He had never lied to Jun Pyo about how he felt for Jan Di and he wasn't going to start now, nor was he going to apologize for it.

He waited a minute, "Jun Pyo… What would you do if someone was stalking Jan Di, someone who had beaten her before and Yi Jeong suggested what you just did?"

Jun Pyo flattened his hands on the bar, his head hanging low, "I would rip his throat out."

"Then you better hope Yi Jeong is a better man than you."

Yi Jeong took a deep breath of night air trying to cool off. As the sound of gravel, he turned his head expecting to see Woo Bin again but his eyes narrowed at the sight of Jun Pyo. He started to push past him but Jun Pyo spoke before he could, "you were right. I would never risk Geum Jan Di."

Yi Jeong glared at him but didn't respond which worried Jun Pyo. Even when they were kids, Yi Jeong's temper was a lot like his. Both were quick to lash out and usually, after some harsh words or maybe a punch or two, it would be over. However, from the icy look on his friend's face, he doubted it was going to be that simple this time. "I shouldn't have asked you to put in Ga Eul in danger."

"You didn't just ask me to put her in danger," Yi Jeong told him, his tone cold, "you acted like this was her fault, so she needed to be the one to fix it. You implied this was nothing but an inconvenience for you."

"I was only thinking about taking care of the situation. I wasn't thinking about you and Ga Eul.

"I don't give a shit. I meant what I said earlier Jun Pyo, you need to stay away from me right now. You guys are my family but Ga Eul," Yi Jeong paused gathering his thoughts, "she is the most important thing in my life."

For the first time, Gu Jun Pyo really saw how much Yi Jeong had changed since meeting Ga Eul, before the only things he had cared about was his pottery and his loyalty to F4. "In some ways, I am jealous of you two. The way you love each other, I mean."

Yi Jeong looked surprised, "what?"

Jun Pyo smiled but it didn't contain any warmth, "Your relationship is healthier than mine. Me and Geum Jan Di... We are too similar. We fight and pull, neither of us really let's the other one in fully. Too unsure of our true feelings which leads to doubts and confusion. It's better than it used to be but we still don't trust ourselves completely yet." He faced Yi Jeong, "You and Ga Eul don't do that. You're the only one she really leans on completely. She never doubts that you're not going to be there for her and I see how much Ga Eul has helped you conquer your fears about your father, how she forced you to heal your hands. It's rare Yi Jeong, what you have."

Yi Jeong gave him a moment of reflection, "I understand why you want to hurry and make up for lost time with Jan Di. Except," He turned to meet his gaze head on, "Ga Eul is not going to be the sacrificial piece for you to get it. I love her Jun Pyo and I will take care of Seo Jun but no-one touches her. Not even you."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

Yi Jeong studied him knowing Jun Pyo didn't apologize unless he truly meant it, "I know. Just give it some space for right now."

He nodded and Yi Jeong felt some of his rage ease. It would take some time but he would forgive Jun Pyo eventually. He headed back into the house and Jun Pyo groaned low. Now, he just needed to apologize to Woo Bin which would be easier but he wasn't looking forward to the inevitable gut punch.

As Yi Jeong walked into the bedroom, he was surprised to see Ga Eul standing by the open balcony doors. He lingered for a moment watching her, she was in a long t-shirt and sleep shorts, her hair pulled up and he noticed her playing with his ring on her finger. At the sight his heart clenched, this wasn't how it was supposed to be… He was supposed to come home and officially propose, to be able to make up for all the time he had been gone. To drive with her to the countryside and meet her family. Ga Eul deserved to be allowed to shop with Jan Di and plan their weddings together and his hatred at Seo Jun for denying her that spiked further.

Yi Jeong walked up and hugged her from behind, pressing his cheek against hers. "Hi," Ga Eul said softly, laying her hands over his, "I was just looking at the stars."

Yi Jeong smiled, "I had forgotten how much you liked the night sky. You would have sat up all night in that hammock in Caledonia if I had let you."

"They are so peaceful."

"Yeah, they are." Yi Jeong looked up at the moon and felt her shiver, "you cold?"

"A little but I am not ready to go in yet," Ga Eul said leaning back against him, "I just want to stay here with you for a few more minutes if that's okay."

Yi Jeong wrapped his arms more fully around her, "you should tell Jun Pyo. He loves astronomy, you could name all the stars together."

Ga Eul wrinkled her nose, "He is too scientific about them, it takes away all the fun. Besides, I enjoy making up my own names for them." He laughed low in her ear, "Like what?"

"Well you see that one," Ga Eul pointed to the brightest one hanging low in the sky, "it reminds me of a diamond in one of those Arabian nights stories, so I named her Rajah like in Aladdin."

He grinned at her, his dimples poking through and she couldn't help but smile back, "What?"

"You're cute."

She pouted but her eyes twinkled happily, "are you making fun of me?"

"Yep."

Ga Eul laughed and kissed the underside of his jaw before turning back to the view, "Well I like my game. You better be careful or next time I will invite someone else to play with me."

"You better not," Yi Jeong said stealing another kiss. As she moved, he noticed her shirt dwarfed her tiny frame and he raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that mine?"

Ga Eul nodded, "I stole it."

"When?" Yi Jeong asked curiously, "I don't even remember the last time I had it."

"I grabbed it from your bag when you were packing to go back to Sweden in Caledonia. I wanted to wear something to remind me of you while you were gone."

Yi Jeong pulled her in closer, his lips brushing softly over her shoulder enjoying the quiet but as he felt another cold shiver rush through her, he moved them gently back inside, "Come on Ga Eul Yang. Time for bed."

"You're going to stay, right?" Ga Eul asked quietly, "I don't care what the others think, I don't want to sleep without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Yi Jeong assured her, "and I will handle anyone who wants to say anything about it, even Jan Di. But I don't think you will have to worry since she is asleep in Jun Pyo's room right now."

She gave him a lingering hug before climbing into bed, her eyes already heavy. She heard him strip off his clothes and slip in beside her. At the feel of his arms encircling her, Ga Eul felt warm and safe, "I love you."

"I love you more."

Ga Eul smiled, her eyes still closed and her body drifting off, "that's my line."

Yi Jeong ran a hand down her back and chuckled as she arched even half asleep. Ga Eul was like a cat, she loved to be petted or have her hair stroked, sometimes he could swear she even purred. As he tucked her solidly into him, he was relieved to hear her even breathing. Feeling his own exhaustion take over, Yi Jeong sank into a deep sleep beside her."

_Ga Eul stared down at her bloody hands. There was so much blood, his body was too still, and he didn't seem to be breathing. She clenched at his shirt, a scream building in her throat. "No," she cried, "No please." An image moved closer and Ga Eul put her body in front of the man of the ground, "Why? Why would you do this?"_

_The figure laughed and she turned back, horrified to see the eyes closing, "No, you can't leave me. Do you hear me? Please wake up!" At the stillness and the maniacal laughter behind her, which kept getting closer, she let out a scream. It filled her whole body and she didn't think she would ever be able to stop screaming. "Ga Eul," someone cried out but she couldn't respond, the sound still being ripped from her throat. "Ga Eul, Ga Eul, wake up!"_

Her eyes shot open, a scream still lodged in her chest. Yi Jeong was sitting up beside her, his face pale and his hands clenching her face, "It's okay. You're safe."

She let out a frantic sob, her eyes twirling frantically around the room trying to get her bearings, "Yi-Yi Jeong?"

"I'm here. You are okay, it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real."

She gave a horrified wail and buried her face into his chest, "I-I dreamt," Yi Jeong shushed her and rocked her slowly back and forth. He had woken up to Ga Eul crying out terrified and thrashing around but he couldn't wake her for almost a full minute, aging him by ten years. His own heart still racing, he pressed a shaky kiss to her lips.

He had known she dealt with nightmares ever since the first attack by Seo Jun but he didn't know how bad they were. She had always called him once she had woken up but seeing it firsthand was a million times worse. "He's going to pay for this," Yi Jeong inwardly swore to himself, cursing Seo Jun to hell.

Ga Eul wiped her tears, "I'm sorry."

"Stop it," Yi Jeong said firmly, grateful to see her coming back to normal. " You have nothing to be sorry about, none of this is your fault." She sniffed and ran her fingers over her hair, trying to regulate her breathing, "can you tell me about it?"

She opened her eyes, the image still flooding her vision "It was you."

"What?" Yi Jeong asked confused, "What about me?"

"I arrived at the school and you were on the ground… You had been beaten with a bat," She stopped as fresh tears poured down her face, "He was behind us and I couldn't stop him. I couldn't save you."

Yi Jeong swallowed hard, he had thought she had been worried about Seo Jun hurting her again but she was frightened he would get hurt instead. He knew the image of the bat had been put in by Jun Pyo and his irritation swelled but he would deal with him later. He slowly stroked her cheeks, keeping her eyes locked on him, "I'm right here Ga Eul. Nothing is going to happen."

She whimpered, "Promise."

"Oh sweetheart," He laid his forehead on hers, "I am going to kill him for doing this to you."

She ran a hand over his chest, "I don't care about that as long as your safe. I can't lose you."

"You won't," Yi Jeong whispered as he moved above her and Ga Eul wrapped herself around him, allowing his body to assure her through the rest of the night.

The next morning, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong walked into the kitchen and Woo Bin was already eating at the table. Without even looking up, he held out a bottle of painkillers and Ga Eul swiped them before heading to the sink.

Yi Jeong gave him a blank stare, "She always has a migraine after a bad night," Woo Bin explained before yelling over his shoulder, "orange juice, Ga Eul."

"Yeah, yeah," Ga Eul muttered pouring a glass for herself drinking it in one gulp, "It doesn't help."

"Yes it does," Woo Bin remarked turning his newspaper, "you know your sugar is low in the morning when you haven't been sleeping."

Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at him but Yi Jeong saw the friendly gleam in her eyes. He fought with a little bit of jealousy at the idea of Woo Bin knowing things about her that he didn't but he forced himself to push it down. He was grateful Woo Bin had been able to take care of her for these past few years when he couldn't, being a friend and protector. Letting her live with him after her surgery, giving up the time to drive her to physical therapy and helping Ga Eul with her work since she could only use one hand for a while.

Ga Eul had told him many times that Woo Bin had become like the big brother she never had and he trusted his best friend completely. Plus, he knew he had her heart and she had assured him nothing would ever change that. As Ga Eul sat down on the chair in front of him, Yi Jeong pressed his fingers into her temples rubbing them slowly. She gave a sigh of relief and leaned her head back into his chest, "thanks."

"Are you sure you feel like working?" Yi Jeong asked quietly, "Why don't you stay here today."

She shook her head with a deep yawn, "No, I have missed too many days already. I can't keep asking the other teachers to cover me. Especially," Ga Eul tilted her head to give him a mock frown, "not after some arrogant Chaebol dragged me away yesterday."

He grinned down at her, "you started that one."

"What are you talking- "Woo Bin began to ask but catching the devilish look on Yi Jeong he rolled his eyes, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Stop running," Ga Eul called out to the group of boys racing down the hall, her arms heavy with paperwork. "Here let me help you, Miss Ga Eul," Dal Hwan the man Woo Bin had assigned to stay with her at all times, hurried over taking some of her load.

She shot him a grateful smile, "thanks." As they walked on, Ga Eul felt the need to apologize, "I'm sorry you have to stay at the school for eight hours watching me teach. It must be so boring for you."

Dal Hwan shrugged, "I've had worse assignments. Besides, I like watching the kids learn, you are really good with them."

She laughed, "I don't know how much I am really teaching them at this age but I love watching them discover something new." She stopped remembering, "Oh shoot… I left my drink in the cafeteria. I better go get it. My throat will be so dry after talking all day if I don't sip my water."

He nodded and as they walked back towards the dining hall, Ga Eul engaged in quiet conversation with him. She spotted her black cup on the table where she left it, grabbing it quickly since she only had a few more minutes before her students arrived.

Ga Eul took a deep swallow and frowned at the funny taste but shrugged it away, her taste buds were always off after a bad headache. She took a few more sips as they started back to her classroom and felt her feet slip slightly.

"Are you all right?" Dal Hwan asked concerned. "I think so," Ga Eul muttered but as she took another step her vision blurred, "my drink."

"What?" He grabbed her cup but before he could do anything else, Ga Eul crumbled to the floor, "Miss Ga Eul," He cried kneeling beside her, shaking her slightly, "Miss Ga Eul." She laid unresponsive and as he looked up, he noticed a figure in a black hat run out the door. His eyes widened with understanding and he shouted out to the crowd who had gathered around, "call an ambulance!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Here is next update since I couldn't leave you all hanging too long with my last cliffhanger ;-) Seo Jun is really starting to make some moves in the next few chapters so I hope the wait for his appearance will be worth it! Let me know what you all think!

"Soon Kim Choi just reported in, "Woo Bin told the others after he had hung up the phone. "The village Seo Jun is starting to slip."

"How?" Yi Jeong asked hopefully as he drank his morning coffee, "Did he give a hint on where the real one is hiding?"

"Not exactly. He questioned him again on if he had heard anything about the robbery at Ga Eul's, he scoffed and asked why he would be interested in anything that happened to a kindergarten teacher?"

Jun Pyo blinked confused, "I don't get it. How is that a slip?"

"How did he know she was a kindergarten teacher," Yi Jeong explained darkly, "Seo Jun was not to even think her name these past three years, let alone follow what she has been doing. He's been keeping tabs on her and told this guy about it." He looked over at Woo Bin, "Do we know who he is yet?"

"Getting there," Woo Bin said, "I think he must be a family member. They look too similar not to be but I can't figure out who yet. If need be, I will drive back down to the village and question him again."

"I will go with you," Jun Pyo offered, "the two of us showing up might be the incentive to get him to crack."

"Let's give Kim Choi another day," Woo Bin told him, "but I don't want to keep dragging this out."

"Ga Eul is having nightmares again," Yi Jeong said quietly, "last night she dreamt Seo Jun got to me."

Woo Bin nodded worriedly, "I heard her yelling."

"I have to fix this for her now. She can't keep living like this."

Jun Pyo feeling guilty about last night since Yi Jeong was still keeping a friendly distance between them hurriedly spoke up, "I will take care of the village Seo Jun." He looked over to Woo Bin, "We will go today."

"Yeah," but before they could move Woo Bin's phone rang. His eyes widening when he saw the number, "It's Dal Hwan."

"The guy with Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong sat up quickly while Woo Bin rushed to answer it, "Hello."

"Boss," Dal Hwan yelled, "You need to get to the hospital. It's Miss Ga Eul."

Woo Bin turned gray and Yi Jeong felt his heart rate spike, "What happened?"

"I don't know how," Dal Hwan barked angrily, "but the bastard slipped past me. She collapsed on our way to her classroom and hasn't woken up yet. The ambulance is taking her in now."

"What?" Woo Bin growled into the phone, "What did he-"

"It was her drink," Dal Hwan said, "The son of bitch poisoned her drink! You guys need to get here."

Woo Bin hung up without another word and turned to Yi Jeong who was breathing heavily, "Ga Eul?"

"Seo Jun," Woo Bin told him shakily, his own fear taking over, "he got to her at school. They are taking her to the hospital but she is unconscious. Dal Hwan said he put something in her drink."

Yi Jeong went ghostly white and if Jun Pyo had not caught him, he would have fallen to the floor. "Is she okay?"

"He didn't know," Woo Bin replied feeling numb and Yi Jeong gave a low moan, "Oh my god, Ga Eul. I'm going to rip him apart. If she's hurt, Woo Bin..." Yi Jeong trailed off, his eyes were wild with panic and Jun Pyo quickly swiped his keys, "I'm driving."

Woo Bin bolted over the counter as they raced to the car, shock now giving away to total fear, "Ji Hoo should already be at the hospital with Jan Di. He can meet the ambulance."

It was deathly quiet in the waiting room as they waited for news. No one dared to even breathe too loudly, the atmosphere so thick with tension. Woo Bin was pacing nervously back and forth but Jun Pyo kept his focus on Yi Jeong. He had gone completely still by the window. Any residual awkwardness from their conversation last night had faded as they waited for the news on Ga Eul together. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had taken off the moment they arrived to find out what they could, but that had been over an hour ago.

Woo Bin had already grilled Dal Hwan over exactly what happened and he was currently back at the school trying to figure if anyone had seen someone messing with her drink. The only emotion Yi Jeong had shown is when he had first received the news but with no word yet on her condition, he had retreated into himself. Jun Pyo didn't want to think about what he would do if Ga Eul was not all right. The self-destructive path, Yi Jeong had gone down when he hurt his hand would be nothing compared to this.

Ji Hoo burst out of the emergency doors and Yi Jeong quickly faced him, the deep pleading in his eyes showed a man on the verge of breaking. "Ga Eul is fine," Ji Hoo said gleefully. "She didn't drink enough to really hurt her, just enough to make her pass out."

Woo Bin gave a loud cry of relief sinking against the wall as Yi Jeong doubled over, his hands on his knees breathing deeply, "She's okay, she's okay."

Ji Hoo walked over and steadied him, "Yes. Ga Eul is a little groggy and doesn't remember much but she's all right. She is asking for you though, it's the first room on the left."

"Thanks, Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong told him quietly before running down the hall, desperate to see her for himself.

Jun Pyo walked over to Ji Hoo, "Is there anything you are not telling him?"

"No," Ji Hoo promised, "I wouldn't do that to Yi Jeong. It would destroy him for us to lie to him right now. She is really okay."

Woo Bin joined them, his face still slightly pale but he was better, "I am going to personally bury Seo Jun into the ground for this."

"I have a shovel in my trunk."

Yi Jeong pushed the door open and Jan Di gave him a smile as she moved to leave, squeezing his arm in silent support. Ga Eul was laying in the bed and her eyes fluttered open, "I drank some water but I guess it didn't sit right with me. I think I will just stick to tea from now on."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, "No jokes, not right now. How do you feel?"

"I pretty sure this is what a hangover feels like," Ga Eul mumbled with a half-smile, "my head feels like a boulder is sitting on it. Otherwise, I am good."

Yi Jeong pulled up a chair, "You scared the hell out of me Ga Eul."

"I know." Ga Eul said sadly, her heart breaking at the anguished look on his face, "I'm okay though." He nodded but she could feel his fingers shaking, "Come here." He looked at her confused and she patted the bed, "come sit with me."

He cracked a smile, "I don't think we will both fit," but Ga Eul scooted over insistently. Yi Jeong gave a sigh but sat down beside her gingerly and she immediately tugged his head down, kissing him deeply. For the first time all day, he felt his muscles unknot and relief swept over him.

"Are you convinced now?" Ga Eul whispered against his lips. "Not quite," Yi Jeong replied, pressing down once more until her brain already foggy liquefied into goo. He finally pulled back, the panic in his chest easing, "do you remember what happened?"

"Not really. I remember walking back to the dining hall to get my cup of water and the next thing I know, I am sitting in this bed. Ji Hoo Sunbae mentioned it must have been spiked with something."

Yi Jeong nodded, "I don't know how he did it but he must have snuck into the school. Jun Pyo is already threatening everyone for their lack of security."

"Is Dal Hwan all-right?" Ga Eul asked worriedly. Yi Jeong sighed half annoyed, half amused that she was the one in the hospital bed after being drugged by a psychopathic stalker and she was worried about her bodyguard.

"He's fine," Yi Jeong said, "furious that Seo Jun got around him. He was almost as pale as you when the ambulance brought you in. Dal Hwan is at the school right now investigating and beside us, he is probably the next in line to murder Seo Jun."

"He's not going to stop, is he?" Ga Eul questioned, the last bit of hope that maybe he would give up fading away. Yi Jeong rubbed a thumb over her knuckles, "No but Woo Bin is going to find him and then I will finish this once and for all. Do you trust me?"

Ga Eul nodded, "My knight." Her eyes blinked heavily, the last of the drugs still in her system, "I think we should go back to Caledonia," she mumbled sleepily and Yi Jeong stroked her cheek, "I'm ready whenever you are. Want me to have Jun Pyo call the plane?"

"Not yet. Once this is over," Ga Eul said, her eyes closing, "It will give me something to look forward too."

"I like that idea. It's a date." Yi Jeong promised as he made himself comfortable in the chair while she drifted back off. "I may have let him live for trashing your apartment," He said quietly once she was asleep, "but not anymore. Not when he's touched you again. I am going to take care of him permanently this time."

After a night in the hospital where Yi Jeong had threatened to break the arm of the male nurse who had tried to make him leave after visiting hours, Ga Eul was back at Woo Bin's. Physically she was fine but it had been over three days since the incident with her water and the boys were driving her mad.

Yi Jeong was hovering like crazy, Ji Hoo kept randomly checking her pulse and Woo Bin would come racing into the room if she even sneezed loudly. Jun Pyo wasn't checking on her as often but seemed content to keep buying her stuff. She planned on donating all the stuffed animals he showered on her at the hospital to her students. Plus, all four of them had forbidden her from returning to work which Ga Eul understood but she felt a little claustrophobic.

She waited until Yi Jeong had given her a moment alone with Jan Di before she pleaded her case to her best friend. "You have to help me," Ga Eul begged, "I just want to read a book on the couch but YI Jeong said it would strain my eyes."

Jan Di laughed, "Other girls would kill for this kind of attention from the F4."

Ga Eul groaned, "It's getting ridiculous. Last night I got up to get a bowl of ice cream and Woo Bin wrestled the scooper away from me claiming it was too heavy in my current condition."

Jan Di almost rolled on the ground, "It's not funny Jan Di," Ga Eul insisted but let out a small chuckle as well, feeling exasperated.

"Too heavy," Jan Di repeated holding her stomach, "Oh that hurts."

She looked over at Ga Eul and sobered remembering how they all felt after Dal Hwan's call, "It was terrible when we heard you were being taken to the hospital. None of us knew what happened or if you were all right. Yi Jeong…" Jan Di paused, "he looked like death Ga Eul."

She sighed, "I know and I can't imagine what I would have done if the situation had been reversed." Ga Eul straightened her back, "but I refuse to let Seo Jun ruin our lives. I know we must be careful right now and I don't plan on doing anything stupid but if we start living in terror even at home together…Then we might always stay there, even after this is all over."

Jan Di agreed, it was one thing to be cautious but she knew Ga Eul had to be able to relax a little or she would drown in her own fear. "Well, I am not sure how you are going to get them to back off." She took in Ga Eul's clothes of shorts and a long t-shirt, "What are you wearing?"

Ga Eul looked down, "Oh my pajamas. They were the only things not destroyed in my break-in. Woo Bin bought me some work clothes right afterward but they aren't the most comfortable to wear around the house."

"Do you want to borrow some of mine?"

An idea popped into Ga Eul's head and she grinned mischievously, "you are a genius Geum Jan Di!"

Jan Di blinked, "Oh well…You're welcome?"

Ga Eul walked into the library where the four boys were gathered, "Yi Jeong?"

He looked up at his name, noticing it was Ga Eul he hurried over worriedly, "What is it? What's wrong?" Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "nothing. I just realized how badly I need clothes."

"Clothes?" Yi Jeong asked blankly, "Why?"

"Because all of mine were ripped by Seo Jun and this is all I have left," Ga Eul gestured to her outfit, "which frankly needs to be washed.

"So?"

"So, I should probably have something else to wear. I guess Woo Bin Sunbae wouldn't mind if I walked around his house naked but- "

"Yah!" Yi Jeong yelled while Woo Bin let out a surprised choking sound but when he turned around they all quickly pretended to be interested in the birds outside of the window. "Ga Eul," he hissed, "what about what you wore to work?"

"They are not comfortable and need to be washed also."

"Aish," Yi Jeong rubbed his neck, "Jun Pyo, can you and Jan Di go shopping for Ga Eul?"

"Jan Di has to work at the hospital tonight," Ga Eul interjected and something in her tone made him suspicious but she just smiled innocently. "Fine," Yi Jeong said slowly, "Woo Bin, can you go with Jun Pyo instead?"

"Sure," Woo Bin grabbed his keys but Ga Eul held up her hand and Ji Hoo watched amused realizing her plan. "Hold on a minute," She grabbed Yi Jeong's arm pulling him into the corner, "You need to go with them."

"No, I don't," Yi Jeong stated firmly, "I am not leaving you alone. They will grab whatever you want, just tell them what you need."

She studied him a moment, "Okay Sunbae." Ga Eul stepped over to the desk where Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were waiting, "I need some sweats, t-shirts, and more clothes for work." She started to walk away but suddenly turned back around, "Oh, and one more thing, I am down to my last bra and pair of underwear. So, can you grab those for me too? I like the black push-up style, and I am a size- "

Yi Jeong slapped a hand over her mouth and Woo Bin stared up at the ceiling fighting a grin, a certain memory of an underwear drawer coming back to him.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong growled, "have you lost your mind?"

"You said you didn't want to go," Ga Eul reminded him, "so they will have to grab them for me instead."

Over his dead body was he going to allow some other guy to pick out her underwear. In fact, his frown deepened as he noticed how short Ga Eul's pajama bottoms were and he quickly moved to block her from view. As he met his two friends happy faces, his eyes narrowed warningly. To be fair, Jun Pyo just seemed confused but Woo Bin was smirking delightfully, "I've got no problem shopping for Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong threw him a murderous glare, "Whatever image you have in your brain, I am about to beat it out of you."

"It would be worth it."

"I will stay with Ga Eul," Ji Hoo piped up before the potter could physically maim Woo Bin, "You can go with them, Yi Jeong."

"Perfect." Ga Eul shoved him to the door, "thank you Sunbae." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Yi Jeong a kiss on the cheek, "See you when you get back."

Realizing he had no choice, he gave her one last irritated glance before grumbling over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get this over with." As they headed out, Ga Eul let out a laugh and Ji Hoo sauntered over to her, smiling at how well she had played the former Casanova, "All of this so you can read on the couch?"

"And for ice cream," Ga Eul added with a wink.

Yi Jeong walked back into the bedroom a few hours later where Ga Eul lay lounging on the bed, he dumped the shopping bags onto the floor before stretching out on top of her, "That wasn't nice Ga Eul Yang."

Her eyes twinkled at him, "I really did need some clothes, Yi Jeong."

"Liar."

Ga Eul chuckled, "You should have seen the look on your face when I mentioned my bra to Woo Bin and Jun Pyo Sunbae."

"I'm going to get you back for that someday," Yi Jeong warned good-naturedly and she ran her hand through his hair, "Now be honest. Don't you feel better after getting out of the house for a little bit? Not spending every waking moment trying to track down Seo Jun?"

He huffed and Ga Eul knew she had won, "You're welcome."

"I know I have been driving you crazy," Yi Jeong admitted, "But I can't relax until this over. If anything else happens to you- "

"I understand Sunbae," Ga Eul interrupted gently, "and I love you for it. I promise until Seo Jun is gone, I will be careful. I won't leave the house unless you or Woo Bin are with me."

He gave her a skeptical glance, "But?"

"But," Ga Eul continued, "I'm not going to break. I refuse to give him that much power over me." He let her words sink in before giving a reluctant nod and she smiled, "Are we okay then?"

"Always," Yi Jeong kissed her and then pulled back with a rakish smile, "I didn't let Jun Pyo or Woo Bin come with me when I went into the lingerie store.

Ga Eul blushed but kept her gaze focused on him, "Did you pick out a few things?"

"Yep." Yi Jeong waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Feel like modeling?"

Ga Eul was walking around the room trying to calm down, "I can't believe it. What a stupid Pabo!" Yi Jeong grinned as he listened to her ranting furiously. He had just gotten off the phone with one of his instructors for Sweden getting an update on how his showing went the day before. Despite the fact that work was the last thing on his mind, Ga Eul had insisted. She was so excited for him that she had practically been jumping up and down. Most of the feedback had been positive with everyone complimenting So Yi Jeong for his return into the art world.

There had been one or two though who had been critical saying it hadn't live up to his former standard but he didn't really care. They were always a few who had never really liked the So family, usually because they were former artists who had been rejected by the museum.

Yi Jeong would have normally just ignored them but Ga Eul was as angry as he had ever seen her. She had yelled, pulled up her phone with all of the photos from the exhibit to prove how his pottery was even better than before. Although he was laughing at her reaction, he was secretly touched. No-one had ever defended him before, not like Ga Eul.

Most of the time his grandfather would call him into the museum to say they were right and how he should improve his work for the next time. Noticing her face was getting redder by the minute, he wrapped his arm around her waist before she could make another circle around the room, "It's fine Ga Eul," Yi Jeong told her. "No exhibit goes without some bad criticism. Even before I hurt my hands, I would have someone write negatively about a piece."

Ga Eul huffed, "they obviously have no artistic talent of their own then. What a bunch of stuck-ups!"

Yi Jeong took in her red face and hair falling around her as she frantically defended him, and the words "marry me," almost slipped out but he stopped them just in time. Despite the fact he had given her his ring in Caledonia and she wore it always, Yi Jeong wanted to propose properly. He wanted to give them the moment she had dreamed of with candles and romance, where he could say all the words she deserved to hear. Yi Jeong knew he couldn't do that until this mess with Seo Jun was over. So, he settled for just hugging her tightly. "It's not fair," Ga Eul snapped, "I feel like flying to Sweden and…and"

"And what?" Yi Jeong asked curiously as he kissed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know but Jan Di's spin kick is on the top of my list."

He laughed and she could feel the sound rumbling through him making her own lips twitch even though she was still mad. "My little fighter," Yi Jeong gave her a light smack on the backside, "Go take your bath. When you get out, I will have dinner for you."

"Fine," Ga Eul walked off to the bathroom still muttering under breath, "they wouldn't know the difference between a vase or a lamp."

Yi Jeong shook his head, his humor over her reaction was the lightest he had felt in days. At the sound of knocking, he double-checked to make sure Ga Eul was tucked out of sight in the bathroom before opening the door. His good mood vanishing at the dark look from Woo Bin, "What is it?"

"The Seo Jun from the village has disappeared."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient for the next update :-) So two things before we dive in. First: Thanks for all the reviews and support, I have loved writing this story and really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think. Second: I wasn't overly happy with my last chapter after I posted it so I went back and tweaked it a little and added an extra scene in the opening so if you read it the first day I posted it, you might want to go back and reread it for the reference. So thanks again and let me know what y'all think!

Ga Eul blinked at the computer screen, the words were all starting to blend together and she was pretty sure they were mostly gibberish. She had promised the teacher filling in for her that she would type up and email next week's lesson plan. She figured it was the least she could do until she was able to go back to work herself but she had hit a wall. Feeling tense, she sat back in the chair, rubbing her wrist. It was aching from all the typing. Ever since the break, it acted up if she did computer work too long. At the school, Ga Eul would work on her lesson plans slowly throughout the week to prevent soreness but with everything going on, she had not been able to space out the work.

It was quiet right now in the Song Mansion. Ji Hoo and Jan Di were at the hospital while Gu Jun Pyo investigated what had happened to Seo Jun from the village. He had disappeared a few days ago, taking away their best lead to finding the real Seo Jun. The man assigned to watching them Kim Choi couldn't figure out what happened or how he had slipped out of sight. So, now everyone was on high alert and poor Yi Jeong was so stressed out, he had almost stopped eating. Ga Eul had finally insisted today that he go to his studio for a while. She knew he needed a break, one where he could get some peace. He had refused at first wanting to go with Jun Pyo to the village but Ga Eul had put her foot down.

She knew Yi Jeong was worried about her safety but not at the expense of his health either. The whole situation was draining and Ga Eul understood that a couple of hours away at the potter's wheel was the best thing for him. Woo Bin was staying with her and Yi Jeong had finally conceded after Ga Eul had told him she needed to do some school work anyway.

"Your wrist acting up?" The voice from the doorway called out breaking up her thoughts. Woo Bin leaned against the doorframe holding an icepack, "here."

Ga Eul twisted her lips, "How did you know?"

"I noticed you kept trying to type with only your left hand about a half hour ago," Woo Bin said walking over to sit on the edge of the desk beside her, "why don't you take a break."

She shook her head, "I promised Ming Ha that I would get this to her by the end of the day. She's been very kind but I can tell she is getting impatient having to cover my class and hers."

"Tough luck," Woo Bin said harshly and Ga Eul shot him a look but he ignored her, picking up her right hand wrapping the ice around it. She hissed and he grimaced, "sorry."

"It's okay," Ga Eul told him feeling the slight relief of the cold wrap, "actually it feels pretty good."

"You have not had pain for a while," Woo Bin asked worried, "do you need Ji Hoo to look at it?"

"No," Ga Eul hastened to assure him, "It's just because I have been on the computer so long working on these lessons. With everything else going on, I have fallen behind. I usually try and work ahead so I don't have to type all at once."

"It looks a little swollen."

Ga Eul looked down and saw her wrist was a little puffy, "I am fine but I will rest it for a while." She peered at him, seeing the tired lines on his face, "you should take a break too."

Woo Bin smiled, "I'm good."

She studied him, holding her wrist to her chest, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

He raised his eyebrow expectantly, his face kind and Ga Eul felt grateful to this gentle mafia prince who had become like family to her, "I wanted to thank you for everything you are doing for Yi Jeong and me. And don't just brush me off," she told him when he began to interrupt, "I have every right to say thank you to my big brother for protecting me."

Woo Bin looked up surprised since Ga Eul had never before used those specific words to describe their relationship. He felt a rush of warmth through him and maybe deep down, a twinge of disappointment. Ga Eul continued softly, "I know this has been hard on you and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Woo Bin told her sternly, "I should have kept a better eye- "

"I will never make you pumpkin porridge again if you say that one more time," Ga Eul interrupted, "I don't know why Seo Jun is doing this but if anything, the blame is on me."

Noticing his face darkening she hurried on, "I keep thinking what if I had handled things differently three years ago? We might not be in this mess if had… What if I had told you earlier that he was creeping me out? What if I had just gone to lunch with him one time or been a little nicer to him? If I did not have such pride to insist on the tutoring job at Shinhwa we may not even be here in the first place. I never knew he was stalking me until he cornered me in that hallway, I should have been more aware- "

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin snapped his voice low, "Listen to me carefully. You have done nothing wrong and nothing you did three years ago is your fault either. So, you tutored a guy but that does not mean he has the right to harass or stalk you. You have the right to say no for a date to anybody you want especially when you are in love with someone else." Woo Bin gave her a loving smile, "You are the sweetest person I have ever met, who does not have a single malicious bone in her body. Seo Jun is a vile human being but you are not the reason for it. All-right?"

Ga Eul looked down, "I am just so tired."

Woo Bin made a sympathetic noise and drew her into his arms comfortingly, "It's going to be okay."

She laid her head on his shoulder feeling a little better just getting the words out, "Thank you Sunbae." Ga Eul drew back poking his belly, "I will stop blaming myself if you will."

Feeling some guilt fall off realizing Ga Eul sincerely didn't blame him for losing Seo Jun, he nodded, "Deal."

She smiled sitting back down in the chair, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes, "I should get back to work." Noticing she was about to try and pull her hair up, Woo Bin rolled his eyes taking the hairband, "give me that."

Ga Eul handed it over happily as he moved behind her. After her surgery, her hand had been in a cast for almost eight weeks making some jobs difficult. So, Woo Bin had stepped in and helped her out with the basics until she was mobile again. He began to gather her strands into three parts when they heard a deep laugh, "Are you making the moves on my girlfriend now, Woo Bin?"

Yi Jeong walked into the room, his eyes twinkling as he watched the scene and Woo Bin shot him a quick grin, "Always but sadly she doesn't seem to notice my charm."

Ga Eul snorted as she smiled at Yi Jeong, pleased to see he looked better. He was dressed casually in a white button-down shirt and jeans, a habit he had picked up in Sweden. His face was not so strained and his body was relaxed. "I always knew she had good taste," Yi Jeong teased, "So you had to resort to becoming her hairdresser then?"

His friend chuckled, "I got in a lot of practice while her hand was in the cast since Ga Eul couldn't do it herself. It actually impresses the ladies when I show them my mean braiding skills now."

"Just don't let them see your attempts at a ponytail," Ga Eul laughed, "You still get them crooked." He gave her a hard tug, causing her to yelp, "Ouch! Sunbae."

"That's what you get for making fun of a guy who is trying to help you," Woo Bin told her ducking her smack.

"Why are you doing her hair now?" Yi Jeong asked curiously, "trying to brush up on your skills."

"It was in her eyes but she is not allowed to move her wrist," Woo Bin answered shooting him a pointed look, "It's swollen."

"What?" Yi Jeong said concerned, "Let me see."

"It's fine," Ga Eul replied throwing an annoyed glare at Woo Bin, "It's just from the extra typing." Yi Jeong didn't respond pulling the ice away, his eyes scanning over her wrist. "Where's Ji Hoo?"

"It's nothing, Yi Jeong. It always does this when I work for too long. The ice will take down some of the swellings soon."

"There you go kiddo," Woo Bin told her tying off the end, "You're all set."

"Thank you," Ga Eul said and he shot her a wink before heading out of the room, shutting the door firmly giving them some privacy.

Ga Eul took his hand, "Really darling. I'm okay."

Yi Jeong relaxed at the endearment knowing she only used them sparingly. "All right but if it keeps hurting I want Ji Hoo or Jan Di to look at you."

"I will. So, how was your day? Did you get started on the new piece you drew up last night?"

Yi Jeong nodded, "Yeah." He pulled her up wrapping his arms around her waist, "thank you."

Ga Eul tilted her head confused, "for what?"

"You were right. It was nice working for a little bit." Yi Jeong leaned down kissing her gently, "I wish you could have gone with me though."

"Me too." Ga Eul admitted wistfully, "I miss watching you make pottery."

"What about you?" Yi Jeong questioned, "have you been able to make anything lately?"

"No. Not for a couple of weeks." Ga Eul looked disappointed, "I was actually in the process of making you something for your return home but I never got to finish."

Yi Jeong looked surprised, "Really? Can I see it?"

Noticing her hesitation, he stuck out his lip, "please." She sighed but gave him a small smile, moving over to the drawer on the desk. Woo Bin had cleared out one of the office spaces for her when they had refused to let her go back to work. Ga Eul stored her canvas bag in there with some of her projects inside, pulled out a tiny teacup. "I kept it at school which is why it didn't get destroyed during the robbery. I asked Dal Hwan to grab it for me when he checked in with Woo Bin the other day."

Yi Jeong took it peering at it closely, "It looks familiar."

"It's the same one you broke the day you took me on our first fake date," Ga Eul said shyly. "The one where you taught me how strong my heart could be and it's the moment I fell in love with you."

Yi Jeong stared at the gift, his thumb rubbing over the cup carefully. He had never realized that was the day he won her heart and he swallowed thickly. Unsure of what he had ever done to deserve the woman in front of him but felt incredibly grateful for it nonetheless, "I love it. Thank you."

She blushed at his intense gaze and tried to take the cup back, but Yi Jeong held it over his head out of reach, "It's mine. You made it for me and I don't intend on giving it back."

But it's not done," Ga Eul protested, "and nowhere near as good as the one you originally made -" Yi Jeong stopped her by laying his lips over hers, kissing her deeply. As she gasped, he grinned against her mouth, male satisfaction coursing through him. "That's not playing fair," Ga Eul mumbled when he pulled back slightly, "how is anyone supposed to think clearly when you kiss like that?"

"If you're thinking then I must not be doing my job properly," Yi Jeong said huskily, "Let me try again."

He set the teacup carefully down on the desk behind her as he leaned down. His mouth recaptured hers while his hands moved sensually over her body until he found the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down with a low moan and Ga Eul quickly forgot all about her lesson plans.

Ga Eul was blissfully relaxed for the first time since the break-in. Yi Jeong was playing pool with Woo Bin and the others while she made dinner. Jan Di was on her way from the hospital with Ji Hoo, and despite the threat hanging overhead, Ga Eul was at peace at least for tonight. As she carefully stirred the pot on the stove, her wrist still a little tender, she hummed slowly to herself.

"Miss Ga Eul," A voice called out and she turned seeing Soon Kim Choi behind her, "Oh hello."

He dipped his head in greeting, "I just got back and need to talk to the boss but when I pulled in, I noticed this note for you on the gate." He held out an envelope and Ga Eul's heart dropped, "who is it from?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Kim Choi said sadly as he handed it to her, "I will go tell the boss."

Ga Eul took a deep breath steadying herself as she opened the envelope, her fingers shaking as she pulled out the letter. She dropped it with a horrified cry, "Yi Jeong!"

Yi Jeong had just bent over the pool table when he heard Ga Eul scream his name. His heart leaping into his throat at the terror in her voice and he bolted from the room, Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo hot on his heels. As he ran into the kitchen he saw her breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face and she was clutching the counter like she was incapable of standing by herself. Yi Jeong," she cried, "my parents."

He rushed to her side, "Ga Eul?"

She held up a photograph, "Kim Choi said this was left on the gate for me."

He snatched the photo, it was a picture of her parents working in the garden in front of their home. The one they moved into from Seoul years prior to care for her grandmother. Her mother was working in the garden and her father was sitting beside her on the ground. There was a black marker written over their faces, "Are you sure you want to keep hiding from me?"

Woo Bin was reaming out Kim Choi for giving Ga Eul the letter instead of bringing it directly to him, "I am sorry," the man said contritely, "I wasn't thinking."

Woo Bin exhaled angrily before dismissing him. He turned to look at Ga Eul who was sitting at the table, tears rolling down her face silently as she stared off into space. Yi Jeong was kneeling in front of her whispering comfortingly as he stroked her legs.

"Sunbae my parents," Ga Eul shuddered, "What are we going to do?"

"I won't let anything happen to them Ga Eul," Woo Bin hastened to assure her, "I just sent Dal Hwan to keep an eye on them."

"I don't want them to know anything," Ga Eul stammered, "I never told them anything about Seo Jun. They just think I had an accident three years ago. I don't want to scare them and my father's health is not- "

"Hush Ga Eul," Yi Jeong ran a hand over her hair, "I made sure Dal Hwan understood to be discreet. He won't say anything to them." She gave a low whimper burying her face into her hands and his heart broke seeing her like this. Ga Eul had tried to be strong throughout all this ordeal but at the idea of Seo Jun hurting her family, he had completely broken her. Yi Jeong looked over his shoulder at Woo Bin helplessly as Ga Eul's deep sobs echoed around them. "I can't-can't handle this. What does he want," Ga Eul exclaimed, "how can someone hate me so much?"

"No sweetheart," Yi Jeong started to speak but Ga Eul shot up out of her seat, "I can try to find Seo Jun. Maybe he will stop if I just- "

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong yelled alarmed as she rushed from the table. He hurried after her into the living room, horrified to see her fumbling for her purse, "What are you doing?"

"He just wants me." She stuttered almost to herself, "I can't let him continue, I need to- "Yi Jeong grabbed her flailing hands as Ga Eul tried to run past him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, ignoring her struggle to break free, "Stop Ga Eul."

Ga Eul thumbed his chest but he didn't break his hold and finally she let out a wail, "I'm so scared. What if he hurts them?"

"He won't." Yi Jeong swore viciously, "I won't let him." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she soaked his shirt.

"What if he hurts you?" Ga Eul blubbered and Yi Jeong closed his eyes, not answering her. He let her cry it out and felt his rage spike with every sob. Bloodlust had never pumped so hotly through his veins as it was right now. They stayed that with for a long time before he felt her calm down and he drew back cupping her face, her eyes were swollen and her lips were trembling. "I know you are frightened but don't you ever think about sacrificing yourself again. Do you hear me?" Yi Jeong demanded furiously.

She stared at him before speaking carefully, her throat still tight, "At the hospital Gu Jun Pyo told me about his idea."

Yi Jeong's face darkened and he looked over at Jun Pyo and Woo Bin who were hanging back watching, "I thought she deserved an apology too," Jun Pyo responded softly.

"It may be the only choice we have left," Ga Eul began but Yi Jeong gripped her face tighter, "Putting you at risk is never a choice. Is that understood?"

Hearing the desperate anger in his voice, Ga Eul realized how much she had scared him earlier when she had tried to run out of the house. "Yes. I'm sorry." He pulled her back into his chest with a sigh, muttering privately into her ear and she nodded weepily. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo exchanged a look feeling like intruders at the obvious intimacy between the couple. "There is one good piece of news," Woo Bin finally said quietly, "We figured out who the village Seo Jun is."

"Who?" Yi Jeong asked keeping a firm grip on Ga Eul as she wiped her eyes trying to calm down.

"His cousin or brother," Jun Pyo supplied sitting down on the couch. "It took a little digging and threatening to take away some of Hwang Dae's stock but I finally got his partners to admit that Seo Jun had a cousin, Gi Hyeon. They were raised together since his parents died when he was younger. The boys looked so similar that most people believe Hwang Dae is his father not his uncle, which is why he took such responsibility for the boy. Apparently, he was furious with the family for cutting Seo Jun off because of us. They had thought he had gotten over it but it looks like he's really been helping him."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had walked in hearing the last bit of Jun Pyo's news but catching the tear-stained face on Ga Eul and the possessive hold from Yi Jeong, they realized something else must have happened. Ji Hoo went to Woo Bin with a questioning frown and Woo Bin handed over the photograph of Ga Eul's parents. The doctor's face grew stormy as he whispered to Jan Di who paled at the news.

"What does all this mean?" Ga Eul asked, "How does this help us stop Seo Jun?"

"It means we have another target," Yi Jeong said menacingly, "If we are able to track people down who know Gi Hyeon then we can find Seo Jun."

Yi Jeong took off his watch, laying it down on the nightstand. His gaze never straying from Ga Eul who was resting back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling. He crawled in beside her propping his head with one hand, the other resting low on her belly, "Feel like sharing those thoughts with me?"

She gave him a weak smile, "I was just thinking about how excited I was for you to meet my parents when you got home."

Yi Jeong blinked at the comment, "Really? I am nervous."

"Why?"

"My reputation before is not exactly a well-kept secret Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said shamefully, "I would not be a very receptive father if our daughter brought a guy like me home."

"I would," Ga Eul whispered, "I would be so proud of her."

"Ga Eul- "

"Because that means she found a man who will love her fiercely. Someone who will never let her down or someone who makes her feel whole in a way she didn't think was possible. Because that's the kind of man you are Sunbae. That's all I would want for my daughter." Ga Eul assured him with a light kiss, "so do my parents. They already love you for all the ways you make me happy."

Yi Jeong cleared the lump in his throat, "We will go visit soon."

She shook her head, "No. I don't want to do anything which may put them more at risk. Tomorrow I am going to send Dal Hwan plane tickets for them to go visit Ha Jae Kyung in New York."

He raised his eyebrow in surprise, "You are?"

"I talked to her tonight. My mother has always wanted to see New York. It was on her bucket list," Ga Eul said sadly, "Jae Kyung is going to watch over them until this is over and give them a special tour."

Yi Jeong rubbed her stomach, "you don't have to buy the tickets. I will or Jun Pyo will just send the plane and the minute this is over we will bring them back so I can officially meet them."

Ga Eul agreed but Yi Jeong knew it was hurting her to send them away. Especially because they couldn't know why but he could see more rolling around in her brain. "What is it sweetheart? What else is bugging you?"

She turned to him, holding up her hand where his ring lay, "I want to make a life with you," Ga Eul whispered fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, "I want to be the mother of your children and create a home with you. I want to watch you make pottery again and not have to hide out at Woo Bins. I want to be able to go to bed with you every night and get up with you in the morning." She paused gathering his full attention, "I want to marry you So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong stared at her, his heart thumping loudly, "Why are you saying this?"

"I just needed to tell you. I wanted you to hear me say it at least once."

He moved her onto her back and hovered above her, his eyes gleaming down at her fiercely, "You don't need to say it. We have plenty of time but do not doubt for a second that you are going to be my wife Chu Ga Eul."

"If Seo Jun- "

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong forced her to look at him, "I am marrying you. Get used to the idea because once I put Seo Jun into a coffin, nothing will stop me."

"I love you," Ga Eul told him unable to shake the feeling that if she didn't say it now she wouldn't be able to, "No matter what, I will always love you.

"Stop talking like that," Yi Jeong told her angrily, "nothing is going to happen to you."

Ga Eul nodded as he kissed her but couldn't stop the tingle of fear down her spine.

Ji Hoo sat at Woo Bin's desk in the early morning light going over the documents on Seo Jun and his cousin. His brain taking in all the details and something was still nagging him. He peered at picture after picture trying to decide when the switch happened. "What are you doing?" Jun Pyo asked with a yawn as he and Woo Bin walked in from being out all night questioning anyone who knew Gi Hyeon. Ji Hoo shook his head, "something is still not adding up."

"What is?" Woo Bin said with a groan of relief sinking into the deep chair, "I have gone over everything a billion times. There is nothing there."

"Exactly," Ji Hoo muttered and Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, "you are doing that whole quiet artistic thing again. Just spit it out. I am too tired to follow your weird Zen thought process."

Woo Bin laughed while Ji Hoo ignored him, "How did he know where Ga Eul lived?"

"What?"

"Ga Eul's apartment. How did he know where she lived?" Ji Hoo repeated, "Woo Bin, I thought you kept all records of her whereabouts private."

"I did," Woo Bin said slowly thinking it over, "I hadn't thought of that. I made sure there was no paper trail on where Ga Eul has been living or doing since the last time with Seo Jun."

"Right. So how did he find the information?" Ji Hoo asked holding up the paperwork, "and I don't see anything in these reports about him asking anyone about her."

"Of course not. Otherwise, I would have gone down and taken care of this a long time ago," Woo Bin growled.

"I guess he was subtle," Jun Pyo supplied, "but it is strange."

"More than strange," Ji Hoo replied and saw a picture deeply buried. It was the man Gi Hyeon before he had started impersonating Seo Jun walking around the docks. He had not grown the beard out fully yet but it struck Ji Hoo that while they looked similar without the beard, Gi Hyeon clearly did not look enough like Seo Jun to be mistaken for him."

"Did you ever hear from Kim Choi about someone visiting Seo Jun?" Ji Hoo questioned holding up the photograph, the trickle of understanding kicking in.

"No. He never reported anything," Woo Bin took the picture, "That's Gi Hyeon all-right, it looks like it was taken a couple of months ago… What is he doing there?"

"Maybe the report got lost," Jun Pyo said rubbing his head wearily and Ji Hoo's eyes widened, "Where is Ga Eul right now?"

"Probably upstairs asleep. What is it?" Woo Bin asked alarmed by the panic on his friends face, "What's wrong?"

"It's him," the doctor snapped hurrying out from behind the desk. "Soon Kim Choi is the one helping Seo Jun."

Ga Eul let out a low groan as she walked down the hall to the kitchen, her head was killing her and Woo Bin always kept painkillers out for her in the morning. As she stumbled into the room she jumped noticing Kim Choi leaning against the counter, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No problem," Kim Choi gave her a grin, "I am just waiting on the boss."

Ga Eul nodded walking around to the sink, but as she pulled down the medicine she was surprised to feel Kim Choi move behind her. Before she could turn however, a white cloth covered her mouth and nose. Ga Eul gave a muffled shriek and lashed out but quickly felt her body go slack. "Sorry Miss Ga Eul," Kim Choi murmured in her ear, "It's nothing personal."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So we are finally going to re-meet Seo Jun in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy and thank you again for all the reviews. They honestly give me the motivation for my updates. So, this has one more chapter after this and an epilogue. Let me know what you all think!

Yi Jeong wiped his face with a towel, his body tired as he collapsed on the weight bench. He had gotten up early to workout in Woo Bin's gym. It was habit Yi Jeong had started back in the first year of living in Sweden when he stopped going to clubs every night and the excessive drinking. The exercise had helped clear his mind and was good training for his body.

Though he was still lean he had packed on quite a bit of muscle which Ga Eul openly appreciated, he reflected with a wicked smile. Speaking of Ga Eul, he checked his watch noticing the time. She would be waking soon and Yi Jeong wanted to be there in case she was upset over sending her folks to New York today. As he pulled on his t-shirt, he noticed his phone ringing. He was puzzled to see Ji Hoo's name since he was just upstairs on the third floor. "Are we so lazy you guys can't even climb stairs?"

"Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo asked nervously, "Is Ga Eul with you?"

"What? No, her head was hurting so she decided to sleep in. Why?" Yi Jeong was met with silence but he could hear the muffled yell from Woo Bin in the background and a loud thumping noise as though he had hit something. Yi Jeong stood up slowly, "Ji Hoo, why are you looking for Ga Eul?"

"You better get down here," Ji Hoo replied his voice low.

When he entered the kitchen, his eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Woo Bin was sitting on the ground, his hands clutching his head. Ji Hoo was standing over him protectively while Jun Pyo was frozen like a statue in front of Yi Jeong. The cabinet door was open and a bottle of Ga Eul's headache medicine lay scattered over the floor.

"What is going on?" Yi Jeong barely got the words out, fear clawing his way up his throat.

"Kim Choi has been helping Seo Jun," Jun Pyo told him gravely. "He must have taken Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong stared at him as though he was speaking a foreign language. His eyes swept over them once more before bolting from the room, bellowing Ga Eul's name frantically.

Woo Bin let out an anguished moan at the sound and Ji Hoo bent down to steady him, "I will stay with Woo Bin, you take care of Yi Jeong."

Jun Pyo nodded, his own rage evident. It was one thing when Seo Jun was just being a nuisance by breaking into Ga Eul's apartment and leaving threatening messages. Jun Pyo would have dealt with him with same indifference he would have a fly except now Seo Jun had crossed a line. Besides Jan Di there was no-one more important to Gu Jun Pyo than his friends. They were his family and Ga Eul had become as important to him as the rest of F4. There would be no more warnings this time once Seo Jun was in their sights.

Jun Pyo took the stairs two at a time and skidded into the bedroom where Yi Jeong was still calling for Ga Eul. "She's not here, we already checked."

"Maybe she is just in the office," Yi Jeong gasped but before he could move, Jun Pyo grabbed his shoulders forcing him to meet his gaze, "Seo Jun has her Yi Jeong and all this is doing is wasting time."

Yi Jeong ripped himself away, his chest heaving deeply. He stared at the bed remembering Ga Eul from this morning all warm and curled up into him.

He_ looked at the clock and tried to move quietly not wanting to disturb Ga Eul. It had been a rough night for her since she was so worried about her parents. Ga Eul kept waking up with a start like she was on the edge of a bad nightmare. Finally, after tossing and turning most of the night, she seemed to be sleeping deeply. She was all buried into the covers like a bear hibernating for the winter. He tucked the blanket more fully around her and she stirred slightly, "Yi Jeong?"_

_"Shhh," He whispered, "I am just going to work out a little before breakfast." Ga Eul nodded, "What time is it?"_

_"Almost seven."_

_"My head is really hurting." Ga Eul muttered sleepily, "Do you think anyone would mind if I slept a little longer?"_

_Yi Jeong bent down kissing her neck, "sleep as late as you want sweetheart. If you're not up by the time I am finished, I will rejoin you."_

_"Okay," Ga Eul rolled onto her stomach with a contented sigh, "see you when you get back."_

_He stroked a hand down her back in the way he knew she liked grinning when she swatted it away. "After you get done. I'm too sleepy right now."_

_Yi Jeong gave a low laugh, "I will hurry then."_

_She gave a reply but since Ga Eul was already half back asleep it didn't really come out as words. He gave her a final kiss on the ear before sneaking out of the bedroom to the massive gym Woo Bin had converted on the third floor._

The idea that Kim Choi had crept in and taken her right from under his nose, someone he had trusted made everything snap inside. How could he have left her? Why hadn't he just crawled back into bed with her? Kissed her more and told her he loved her. Fear and dread of what Seo Jun might be doing to her and the image of Ga Eul being frightened, trapped into one of her nightmares caused a low roar to erupt from him. Jun Pyo could only watch helplessly as Yi Jeong flipped the bed over with an almost inhuman scream, "That son of a bitch."

He picked up her book from the nightstand throwing it across the room, shattering the mirror hanging on the wall. He punched his fist into the plaster and flew around in a rage. The wreckage crashing around them in a physical representation of his pain. Yi Jeong was cursing Seo Jun to hell and half moaning Ga Eul's name.

Even the normally stoic Jun Pyo had to look away a few times, feeling angry that they had all underestimated Seo Jun. It had never occurred to them that he could be clever enough to get Ga Eul right out from under the great F4. Plus, the horrible guilt he felt because he was relieved it wasn't Jan Di. He had already called the hospital giving her strict instructions not to leave or go anywhere by herself until she heard from him again. She had understood the biting order and only ask that he finish this once and for all.

Ji Hoo raced into the room at the noise, his eyes frightened but Jun Pyo stopped him before he could move to Yi Jeong, knowing better than to intervene right now.

He was sweeping the dresser with a wild arm but he stopped when he noticed a tiny teacup sitting on the edge. Yi Jeong grabbed it, holding it up to the light before he slumped with a sob, "Ga Eul."

"We will get her back," Woo Bin called from the doorway and Jun Pyo turned to stare at him, surprised by the dangerous tone from the kind one of the group. Woo Bin looked haunted, his face was drawn in and the normal light in his eyes was completely snuffed. "This is my fault, Yi Jeong. Soon Kim Choi is my man and it never occurred to me he would betray Ga Eul. But I am going to get her back for you."

Yi Jeong fell to his knees, tears streaming down, "I can't lose her."

"You won't," Woo Bin said violently, "none of us will. Give me one hour."

"Woo Bin," Ji Hoo called out concerned but Woo Bin didn't answer stalking from the room with quick angry strides. "Where is he going?"

"I think I know," Jun Pyo said under his breath darkly, "I think the Prince is about to call in the King."

Ga Eul blinked heavily trying to wake up, letting out a groan at the pounding in her temples. As she moved, she was alarmed to feel her arms tied down. "There you are. How do you feel?"

Fear at the casual question from a voice Ga Eul had prayed she would never hear again, her eyes met Seo Jun. He was leaning against the wall in front of her. He had put on more muscles in the past three years, a scruffy beard covered his face but his black eyes were the same, deep and soulless. "I was beginning to get worried that Soon Kim Choi had given you too much chloroform."

Ga Eul struggled against the bonds, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am kidnapping you." Seo Jun tilted his head, "Did you get dumber in these past three years Chu Ga Eul?"

"Why?" Ga Eul whispered, "You could have disappeared. Why would you go to all this trouble and put your head on the chopping block with the F4?"

"I must admit, I was a little surprised that you were still under their protection. I figured So Yi Jeong would have dumped you and gotten engaged to some heiress by now."

"Answer me Yi Seo Jun," Ga Eul demanded and he nodded impressed. "Looks like you got a little more sass since our separation. Very well," He walked over and leaned down over her and Ga Eul drew back as far as she could in the chair. "I told you before… No one tells me no. I said I wanted a taste and I intend on getting it."

"You are despicable."

"No, I just know my place. Should I remind you of yours again." He held up his wrist that Yi Jeong had broken in the warehouse. It was mangled slightly from the bones never being properly set. "I hope yours healed better than mine. Tell me, does it ache when it's about to rain?"

"Yi Jeong is going to kill you." Ga Eul hissed, "he won't stop until he finds me and you better pray for mercy because only God is going to give it to you."

He shrugged, "Only if he finds us and even if he does, it won't be in time to stop me."

She cringed as he ran a finger down her arm, the touch of his hand on her skin making her nauseous. Seo Jun paused as he noticed Yi Jeong's ring on her finger, "Well good for you Ga Eul. Although I seriously doubt the So family is going to let their son marry a commoner, it is a nice thought."

She looked away and swallowed hard. Seo Jun grinned at her discomfort, "How cute. You think he means it."

"Do you honestly expect to get under my skin?" Ga Eul asked hoarsely, "Yi Jeong is the man I love and I haven't thought of you in three years."

"Oh, come on," he crouched down folding his arms over her legs. "We both know that is not true. I left a mark," he nodded his head to her wrist, "just as deep as Yi Jeong. Tell me Ga Eul, did you dream about me? Did you see me when you closed your eyes?"

Ga Eul tried not to tremble, the calm way he was talking to her almost frightened her more than the screaming he had done at the school. Seo Jun was acting like they were having dinner instead of her being tied to a chair while he promised to carry out vile things to her.

"I thought of you," Seo Jun muttered brushing a piece of hair back that made her whimper. "Every time I stepped on that boat for hours at sea, I was reminded how you took everything away from me. Remembering how this was all your fault… Do you know I haven't had a decent meal in three years? Do you know what it is like Chu Ga Eul to sleep on a thin cot in a beat-up shack with only fish for companionship?"

"I feel sorry for the fish."

Seo Jun laughed deeply, pointing his finger at her approvingly, "You have gotten sassier. Makes me think all this planning was worth it."

Ga Eul glared at him even as tears prickled at the back of her eyes, "How did you get Kim Choi to betray Song Woo Bin?"

"That was the easy part. See, Soon Kim Choi has made some interesting acquaintance these past few years. Men the Song family would never approve of and well," Seo Jun paused amused, "Kim Choi suddenly finds himself on the wrong end of those relationships. My cousin, Gi Hyeon also deals with them and offered to get them off his back… for a price. And that price," he gave her a chilling smile, "was you."

Song Li Bin was wrapping up some paperwork on his desk when his son walked into the office. He looked up surprised since there had been no knock or formal greeting. His brown furrowing when he took the intense expression on his face. Woo Bin looked flushed, he was shaking, and his eyes were dark with anger. Li Bin sat back concerned, "What's wrong?"

Woo Bin didn't answer right away but sat down in the chair opposite him. Li Bin took in the situation quietly as he observed the ticking in his son's jaw as though he was chewing on something specific. "Woo Bin?"

"I need your help," Woo Bin finally answered with quiet authority, "with some…business."

Li Bin frowned confused. He had handed over a lot of the IIshim Construction to Woo Bin within the last few years and he had handled the dealings with efficient ease. "One of our new contractors giving you trouble?"

"Not that business," Woo Bin replied harshly and Li Bin tensed in his seat although he kept his expression neutral. This was new. Despite their dealings, he knew Woo Bin had never been very comfortable with the other side of their family's life. Trying to become more invested in the construction aspect of their money but still understanding he would have to replace Li Bin someday. If Woo Bin he showed too much weakness, other families would try to intervene.

Therefore Woo Bin had always run his own group of men ensuring that his family name but also his friends were protected. He was quiet, efficient, and never abused his power, which had earned a great deal of respect on the streets but also with the men who worked for the Song family. "Yes," Li Bin asked carefully, knowing Woo Bin would have never come to him like this normally.

"Soon Kim Choi took Chu Ga Eul," Woo Bin snapped, "ask me all the questions you like later but right now I need her found. I will handle the rest from there."

Li Chin pondered this for a moment. Chu Ga Eul had been a puzzle to him in the beginning when Woo Bin had taken her under his personal protection. At first, he had assumed it was because she was tied to Gu Jun Pyo but from his own personal reports discovered she was also So Yi Jeong's love. She had become an important part of Woo Bin's life and Li Bin had done some digging around when a man named Yi Seo Jun had attacked her a few years ago.

At the time, it seemed that Woo Bin and the rest of the F4 had dealt with the situation effectively and Li Bin was proud of him. The Song family had one fast hard rule that women were never to be touched. Especially their own women and from the look on his son's face, Ga Eul definitely belonged to him now too. "What do you need?"

Yi Jeong felt like a caged animal waiting, the idea of Ga Eul being in Seo Jun's clutches for more than a second was enough to make him go crazy. Ji Hoo watched him as he paced back and forth obsessively. Yi Jeong already tried to run out of the house twice but Jun Pyo had stopped him, begging him to at least give Woo Bin the hour but time was running out.

"I can't just sit here," Yi Jeong finally bellowed, "He has Ga Eul!"

"I know but- "

"No, you don't know," Yi Jeong barked at Ji Hoo. "I have watched Ga Eul wake up screaming because of him. Scared he would hurt someone she loved… Never afraid for herself because I had sworn she was safe." Yi Jeong clutched the chain he always wore around his neck, the one which had previously held his ring. "Ga Eul trusted me and I promised her that Seo Jun would never touch her again."

Ji Hoo grabbed his shoulder, "We are going find him, Yi Jeong. We messed up. We got too confident in our abilities to scare him off the first time and not being aware of Kim Choi's involvement until it was too late. But," He looked his friend square in the face, "We won't make that mistake again. We are going to get Ga Eul back."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes, his breathing labored, "If something happens to her…I won't survive it."

Ji Hoo believed him. The anguish on his Yi Jeong was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was deep and violent. He hoped Woo Bin would hurry because he didn't think Yi Jeong was going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Where the hell are they? Where would he have taken her?" Jun Pyo roared on the phone to Yi Hwang Dae about where Gi Hyeon and Seo Ju might be hiding forcing Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong to refocus. By the disgusted expression from the head of Shinhwa, the family had completely clammed up. Either they honestly didn't know or they were hoping Seo Jun might be able to win control back. "Shinhwa now officially owns the Dae Corporation," Jun Pyo snapped, "pack up your office, you have less than twenty minutes."

"That's it," Yi Jeong growled, "I am not staying here a minute longer while Ga Eul - "but he stopped abruptly as Woo Bin stormed back into the house. "I know where they are. Let's go."

Ga Eul squirmed as Seo Jun kept looking her over, "I think you have gotten prettier since the last time," he muttered appreciatively. "I am really going to enjoy this."

"Stop it," Ga Eul said with a cold shiver, "just tell me what you want."

"I want to do to you what you did to me."

"I didn't do anything to you," Ga Eul choked out. "You attacked me. You broke my wrist all because I wouldn't go out with you."

For the first time, Seo Jun lost his cool composure, his eyes became wild and his breathing came out hot and fast. "I am Yi Seo Jun and you are nobody Ga Eul. A commoner." He grabbed the wrist he had broken, squeezing it painfully and Ga Eul gave an involuntarily gasp.

"I was the heir to Dae Corporation and your boyfriend," he spat out hatefully, "took it from me. Because of you… Because you didn't know your place in this world. Girls like you," Seo Jun tightened his grip, smiling when he felt her bones crack slightly and the tears of pain rolling down her face, "should remember when they play with the big boys they get some consequences." He let go and Ga Eul exhaled with relief, her limbs shaking as he stood up casually. "And that's all the day in the hallway was Chu Ga Eul, your consequence. You should have just chalked it up as your lesson, done what I asked and we all could have moved on."

"Is this her?"

Ga Eul turned at the new voice and gaped at the likeness between the two men. Gi Hyeon bowed mockingly, "Miss Chu Ga Eul." She didn't respond her eyes scanning over him trying to spot the differences. With their beards they really did look almost identical except Seo Jun was a smidge taller with more muscle but the eyes, nose, and cheekbones were all the same.

"I must admit, your pictures don't do you justice. You are really quite something. Although I tend to like my women more," Gi Hyeon trailed off thoughtfully, "refined." He turned to Seo Jun, "I would have thought So Yi Jeong would have better taste than to get involved with a lowly kindergarten teacher."

Seo Jun shrugged, "It takes all kinds. Is Kim Choi ready?"

"Right here," Kim Choi walked in from the back, being careful not to meet Ga Eul's pleading stare. "I will drop off the note asking them to ease off the Dae corporation and allow you full control of your old life in return for Miss Ga Eul." He stopped before asking carefully, "What are you going to do with her in the meantime?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Seo Jun smirked, "I only plan on getting the taste she has been so generously spreading around. It may be three years late but I don't intend to be denied this time."

Ga Eul summoned all the courage she had left and spat in Seo Jun's face, "Don't touch me."

He wiped his face calmly before backhanding her across the cheek so hard it took her breath away.

"Seems we still haven't learned manners Chu Ga Eul. Shall I remind you?" He untied her one hand and lifted to smack the sore wrist down against the chair repeatedly and Ga Eul let out a muffled scream.

Gi Hyeon laughed at the pained cry, "I almost wish they were here. I would love to see So Yi Jeong's expression right now."

"I do hate to disappoint people."

Seo Jun stiffened as he quickly stopped his assault on her wrist at the calm voice. Ga Eul blinked through the staggering pain as the F4 stepped out from the shadows. Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo were flanking Yi Jeong on both sides and the cold power emanating from all of them was like a dangerous winter storm.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul whispered gratefully but he barely spared her a glance, his focus solely on Seo Jun standing beside her looking stunned.

"I thought you said they didn't know about this place," he hissed to Kim Choi who gulped fearfully. He met the furious stare from Prince Song and for the first time realized how deep of a mistake he had made. Kim Choi had always assumed Ga Eul was just important because she was Yi Jeong's girl but from the deadly fire in his former boss eyes, he had severely underestimated Woo Bin's own feelings for Miss Ga Eul. With that revelation, Kim Choi honestly wondered if he would make it out of this alive.

Yi Jeong sighed heavily with almost an amused expression. "Didn't we have this conversation already? I warned Seo Jun that you guys wouldn't hear the knock on the door if you ever came near Chu Ga Eul again." His eyes flicked over to the chair where she was still tied, except for the wrist Seo Jun had been battering. "Now I hope I am wrong but it looked like you were touching her when I walked in. Surely, you're not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice?"

Seo Jun staggered away furiously. "This doesn't concern F4. This is between Ga Eul and me."

"She is just a damn commoner," Gi Hyeon added with a dismissive gesture. "Get Shinhwa out of our company business and then you can have her back once we are through with her."

"Why are you talking?"

Gi Hyeon flushed at the dismissive tone from Ji Hoo but when he stepped forward to challenge him the doctor just smiled, "Oh, I would love to see you try."

"So, what are you going to do this time?" Seo Jun interrupted as Kim Choi pulled Gi Hyeon away. "Break my wrist again?" He held up his mangled bones, "go ahead. Maybe they will heal right this time or are you just going to re-crack three of my ribs?"

"Only three?" Yi Jeong cast a glance over his shoulder to Woo Bin, "I could have sworn it was five." Woo Bin smirked coldly, "I lost count but I would go for at least seven this time." He looked at Kim Choi, "I plan on obliterating his."

Seo Jun laughed, "You are in no position to make threats, Yi Jeong. This time I am in charge."

Gu Jun Pyo shook his head and leaned casually against the wall, "I can't wait to hear this one."

Seo Jun walked back in forth in front of her chair, reminding Ga Eul of a tiger in a zoo who was trying to break out of its cage.

"Who currently has the upper hand here?" He gestured to Ga Eul, "I know your weak spot F4. All I have to do," Seo Jun wrapped a hand tightly around her throat, causing her to choke, "is squeeze."

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin both leapt forward as Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo shouted but the cackle from Seo Jun and the frantic expression on Ga Eul while she was denied air forced them to stop, "I win."

"Let her go," Yi Jeong demanded, "I am the one you want."

"Wrong," Seo Jun said calmly releasing her with a flourish, feeling more in control now that he had gained the upper hand. "I have wanted Ga Eul since that day in the dining hall where she came in wearing this white dress."

"You became obsessed with her," Ji Hoo said quietly keeping a close eye on Ga Eul who was slumped over in pain.

"Her dress had gotten wet from the rain," Seo Jun spoke almost in a trance. "I could see the trace of her body through the material." Yi Jeong clenched his fist at the image and noticed the others were tensing as well. Seo Jun seemed truly unhinged by the way he spoke about Ga Eul.

"Suddenly getting tutored had a new appeal and I knew I had to have her. Except she wouldn't play the game." Seo Jun shook his head confused, "She was a nobody. Yet she turned me down because the great Casanova had already taken an interest."

"She's mine Seo Jun, not yours," Yi Jeong said fiercely and the man looked surprised. "You still claim her? I know you have had women by the dozen but you picked the one I wanted. How sad... Otherwise I think we could have been friends."

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw to the point of pain as Seo Jun moved closer to Ga Eul. "It doesn't matter. Guys like us don't marry women like Chu Ga Eul. They are just for our fun and she must be very fun for you to hang onto her for so long. You have had her for over three years, it is my turn." He stroked a finger over her thigh, "One night and I will have my fill."

"I am going to throw up if you even breathe on me," Ga Eul muttered thickly before turning her focus to Yi Jeong, "I'm all-right Sunbae- "

"Shut up," Gi Hyeon raised his hand but before he could deliver the blow, Woo Bin's voice sliced through the air sharp as a blade, "do it and I am the one you fight next." He paused with a glance at Kim Choi who just shook his head, the skills of Prince Song were unmatched even when he felt like being merciful.

"This is your last chance," Yi Jeong told him, his voice so deadly that it even made Ga Eul nervous. "Get your filthy hands off her."

Seo Jun ignored him, running his hand up high on her leg and Ga Eul forced herself not to cry, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "Enough Seo Jun," Gu Jun Pyo broke in harshly, "We are the ones who kicked you out of Seoul and since I officially own the Dae corporation, your problems are with us."

"What?" Gi Hyeon looked at his cousin fearfully, "Uncle turned it over to them?"

"Turned it over?" Jun Pyo looked at Ji Hoo, "they are the stupidest pair I have ever met. Do you think I asked politely? I took it from him while he was enjoying his morning porridge."

"Give it back," Seo Jun roared grabbing the knife around his belt pointing it at Ga Eul's throat, "now."

"You bastard," Yi Jeong snarled but he didn't dare move noticing the edge of the blade glistening on her creamy white skin. "I am not going back to that fucking boat," Seo Jun warned them hoarsely. "You are going to give me my father's company or I am going to show you my skill at gutting a fish."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! So here we are, the last chapter... I am sad to see it end but I still have the epilogue for you all. Don't worry though I have every intention to keep writing Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stories because I love them as a couple but also they are addicting. Looking forward to all of your thoughts as we wrap this up so let me know what you think.

Yi Jeong met Ga Eul's panicked eyes trying to send assurance but not sure he succeeded. His heart was racing and a cold sweat broke out over his body. Ga Eul smiled weakly before mouthing the words "I love you," and Yi Jeong swore that after this she would never have to worry about anything ever again. He was going to take her somewhere far away where she could watch the stars all night if she wanted.

Seo Jun jabbed the point of the knife closer to her throat, "What is it going to be Yi Jeong? Are you going to be a widower before she even walks down the aisle?"

Yi Jeong stole a glance at Jun Pyo, the question evident in his eyes but Jun Pyo just shook his head. The silent silent message clear to all of them. If they relinquished the Dae Corporation back over to his father now, they would lose all their leverage. Yi Jeong would have nothing left to bargain with and Ga Eul would be as good as dead.

"Don't forget Seo Jun," he said with a cold smirk desperately playing for time. "If you hurt her, if you spill even a drop of her blood then you lose your control. You will never get Dae Corporation back and nothing to stop me from tearing you into scraps for the dogs on the streets."

"You are in no position to negotiate," Gi Hyeon called out, "do what we ask or watch us rip your little playmate apart. I even find her attractive enough to try my hand at her." Yi Jeong bared his teeth at the threat but didn't dare take his eyes off Seo Jun.

Ji Hoo turned to Woo Bin and Jun Pyo pointing at Gi Hyeon, "I call dibs. I am going to break his legs one bone at a time." Despite the circumstances Jun Pyo couldn't help but smile, "Can I watch?"

"Enough," Seo Jun roared grabbing a board and smacking it down on Ga Eul's wrist who let out a scream. Yi Jeong charged forward but Jun Pyo grabbed him noticing the knife was still too close to her throat. It was like controlling an enraged bull since Yi Jeong was throwing all his body weight into getting free and calling Seo Jun every name in the book with deathly vehemence. Even though Jun Pyo was bigger than Yi Jeong it was taking most of his strength to keep hold of him.

"I'm all-all-right," Ga Eul cried painfully, trying to get his attention, "It's okay Sunbae."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong choked out but she simply straightened her back, ignoring the glint of steel pressing into her. He struggled against Jun Pyo, "I swear to god you are going to pay for this. No matter what I promise you."

Seo Jun laughed enjoying the frantic air around Yi Jeong, "This is fun."

"We are going to kill you," Woo Bin told him, his voice hoarse with rage "Even if you manage to get away, don't think for one minute that I will ever stop hunting you."

Seo Jun rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Now, are you going to do what I ask or should I let us all see what a commoner's blood really looks like?"

"Fine," Jun Pyo said noticing movement in the background. "I will give you back the company. After," He stressed pointedly, "you let Ga Eul go."

"You're forgetting the second part of my request," Seo Jun ran a finger over Ga Eul's cheek, "I get my taste of porridge girl." Before he could do anything more though Dal Hwan shot out of the corner tackling Kim Choi, creating enough of distraction that Seo Jun fell away from Ga Eul. The F4 instantly exploded into movement. Yi Jeong was on top of Seo Jun before Ga Eul was even fully aware of what was happening. He managed to get a few strong blows in but Seo Jun quickly rolled out from underneath him.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo shot over to help but were stopped by Gi Hyeon swinging a board at their heads, preventing them from joining the fight on the ground.

Ga Eul tried to free herself but her wrist was too swollen from the repeated hits to move the thick rope. "Dal Hwan," Woo Bin shouted, "get Ga Eul." He looked at Kim Choi who was struggling to his feet from the unexpected attack, "This one is mine."

Dal Hwan rushed over, "Are you all-right Miss Ga Eul?"

She started to nod but her eyes widened with terror, "Dal Hwan look out!"

He turned but not fast enough to block the hit from Gi Hyeon who smacked him over the head. Dal Hwan crumbled to the floor and Ga Eul cried out his name horrified. Gi Hyeon raised his hand striking her hard across the face again. The pain from the hit flooded over her and the room swam in front of her eyes as she finally passed out. "Ga Eul," Jun Pyo shouted delivering a hard kick to Gi Hyeon's back knocking him away.

Yi Jeong looked over at her slumped in the chair. "Ga Eul," he whispered fearfully but before he could take a step, Seo Jun landed a quick punch to his gut.

"Get her out of here Jun Pyo," Woo Bin bellowed as he dodged hits from Kim Choi, "We will take care of them."

Jun Pyo frantically untied Ga Eul and picked her up gently, his eyes scanning over her bruised wrist and neck. "It's okay," He muttered, "I've got you."

"Go," Ji Hoo said sharply, "I will handle Gi Hyeon." Jun Pyo stole a quick glance over at the doctor who had been blocking them from Seo Jun's cousin. He was twirling the board around mockingly. Catching the expression of Ji Hoo's face, he almost felt sorry for the guy. It took a lot to make Ji Hoo violent but once you did, he was cold and ruthless and no amount of pleading would stop him. Jun Pyo gave him a nod and hurriedly took Ga Eul away.

Noticing Ga Eul had been carried to safety, Yi Jeong turned his focus on Seo Jun. They circled each other, both breathing hard and the heat of a fight pumping hard in their veins. "This won't be like last time," Seo Jun panted, "I have picked up a few things working on drunken fishing boats."

"Glad to hear it," Yi Jeong told him, "because last time I went easy on you. It was your warning, this time I plan on finishing the job."

As he swung a hard fist at Yi Jeong, he noted that he was more experienced than their previous encounter. He had speed and agility not to mention more weight behind his punches. However, he wasn't counting on the pure explosive rage which erupted from Yi Jeong. Within seconds, he had battered Seo Jun's face and body. As he stumbled the potter blew a hard kick into his kneecap, "I told you not to come near Ga Eul again."

Seo Jun collapsed and scrambled for his knife, "I am going to have her. She ruined my life and I plan on taking everything from her. Starting with you."

Yi Jeong jumped from his wild sweep, the knife barely missing his stomach. "Tell me Yi Jeong, is Ga Eul as good in bed as I imagine? Does she scream?"

Yi Jeong's vision went black and with a low inhuman roar, he grabbed Seo Jun's hand wrenching it back until he felt it snap. Seo Jun dropped the knife gurgling in pain. No longer in control, Yi Jeong flew at him knocking him into the wall, driving his forehead into his face.

While Seo Jun and Yi Jeong battled it out, Kim Choi was taking a heavy beating from Woo Bin. "Boss," he cried, "listen to me, you don't understand. They were going to kill me." Woo Bin grabbed him around his throat, "and you thought I wouldn't? You betrayed Ga Eul and brought her here to be raped and beaten. Did you honestly expect me to let you live after that? I would have killed you just for breathing wrong on her but this… I plan on making it as painful as possible."

"I didn't know you cared for her," Kim Choi pleaded, "I just thought she was a common girl."

"A common girl," Woo Bin repeated and drew his knee up as hard as he could into his stomach, "no woman is to be touched like that. You. Idiot. Bastard." Each word emphasized by another kick until Kim Choi was begging for help. Woo Bin hauled him up by the scruff of his neck, "did you let him hurt her?"

Kim Choi looked on the ground understanding his answer hung the fate of his life, "I let him hit her but I wouldn't have- "

Woo Bin didn't give him a chance to finish throwing him across the room, stalking over to him with a gleam Kim Choi had never seen on Prince Song before. "You stood there and allowed them to put their hands on her? You worthless son of a bitch. She trusted you!"

Woo Bin straddled his body punching him ruthlessly but someone grabbed his arm before he could finish the job. He looked up into his father's calm eyes, "I will take care of him from here Woo Bin. Do I need to remind you how I feel about men who betray their responsibilities?"

Woo Bin laughed breathlessly, "No sir." He threw Kim Choi back down disgusted, "he is all yours." He gave Li Bin a grateful smile noticing the few men who had accompanied his father. They were the ones rarely seen but handled the messier side of the Song family business. Woo Bin realized his father was keeping his promise. Not only had he given the location of the warehouse of where Kim Choi had taken out a secret lease but he would also personally dispose of Seo Jun and the others. Allowing the F4 to keep their hands clean since no-one would dare investigate Song Li Bin especially not over the disappearance of three local thugs.

Woo Bin stepped to the side of Kim Choi who looked at him with a sob but Woo Bin did not even flinch. Although, he was a merciful Mafia Prince at times not when it came to this kind of betrayal. "I hope the sharks enjoy their meal."

He strolled over to Yi Jeong and ripped him off Seo Jun who was already unconscious, "It's over Yi Jeong."

"He's still breathing," Yi Jeong snarled but Woo Bin nodded in the direction of his father, "Not for much longer." Yi Jeong peered over at the man he had known from childhood who gave him a slow nod of understanding. It was enough to halt his brutal attack and allow Woo Bin to move him away from Seo Jun's lifeless body.

"Where is Gi Hyeon?" Yi Jeong asked with concern not wanting to leave one stone unturned but he noticed Ji Hoo dragging the groaning figure over to the group. "You called?" Ji Hoo said dropping him unceremoniously onto the floor in front of Song Li Bin. "You will have to carry him though," he told him, "both of his legs are broken and I think one ankle is dislocated."

"You think?" Woo Bin asked sarcastically staring down at his foot which was facing the wrong direction. Ji Hoo shrugged with amusement, "I haven't studied my anatomy in a while so I used him for practice.

Li Bin coughed to cover up a laugh, feeling proud of the kids he had watched grow up right in front of his eyes. "It won't matter anyway, he won't be awake long enough to feel it." He looked at the group sternly, "Now go home. You were never here. Is that understood?"

They nodded and Woo Bin clasped his hand appreciatively, "thank you."

Li Bin didn't reply but gave the signal for his men who started taking Seo Jun and the others away, ignoring the pleas from Kim Choi.

"Dal Hwan has been taken back to the house," Li Bin supplied when Ji Hoo asked about his condition. "He will be all right after a couple of shots of Saki."

"I will bring him my best bottle tomorrow," Woo Bin said with a grin, "I owe him dinner too. His surprise jump is the moment we needed to get Seo Jun away from Ga Eul."

Li Bin dipped his head approvingly, "You have trained him well." He paused for a moment before adding seriously, "Tell Gu Jun Pyo to wipe out Yi Hwang Dae. He is a crooked businessman but also a mean bastard who raised those boys to think they should have anything they wanted by whatever means necessary. The blame for the abuse heaped onto Chu Ga Eul is as much his fault as theirs."

"He will take care of it," Ji Hoo assured him, "Jun Pyo has no plans of going easy on him."

"Good." Li Bin walked away without another glance back signally their conversation was over and they should make themselves scarce while he cleaned up their mess.

They stood there for only a moment but once it was apparent Li Bin had everything under control, awareness crept back in of Jun Pyo taking out an unconscious Ga Eul.

In one breath they sprinted from the building, panic climbing up through his chest. Yi Jeong rounded the corner and saw Gu Jun Pyo kneeling next to a groggy Ga Eul. She scrambled to her feet trying to run towards him but she didn't have the strength to keep herself steady, "Yi Jeong," Ga Eul cried and he scooped her up into his arms with a moan of relief. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, sobbing his name repeatedly. "I'm sorry," Yi Jeong told her quietly, "I am so sorry."

She shook her head but didn't answer. Yi Jeong brushed her hair off her face, noticing the bruise on her cheek and felt sick, 'sweetheart are you okay? Did he..."

"No. You got here in time." Ga Eul managed to say between sobs, "Are you hurt?"

Yi Jeong let out a shaky chuckle. Trust her to be more worried about him and he could only shake his head in answer. Woo Bin skidded over and grabbed her face into his hands, scanning her up down. "Sunbae," Ga Eul mumbled and he snatched her into his arms for a tight hug, "you're safe." She nodded but couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety rushing over her at being separated from Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong," she whimpered and he quickly took her back from Woo Bin's embrace, "I am right here."

She buried her face into his shoulder but he felt her body go slack once more, "Ga Eul? Ji Hoo!"

Ji Hoo rushed to his side and lowered her to the ground. He felt her over for injuries, flinching at the glazed look on her face. He pulled out a penlight from his pocket, "Ga Eul, look at me."

She tried to follow him but the light hurt her eyes so bad she moaned in pain, "stop."

Yi Jeong halted Ji Hoo's hand worried, "Is she all right?"

"I think so. I will do a blood test when we get to the clinic. Whatever drug they gave her when Kim Choi kidnapped her is still in her system along with the shock on her body."

"It was chloroform," Ga Eul said weakly, "Seo Jun told me."

Ji Hoo tightened his mouth, "you are going to feel sick for a few days but you will be okay." He dipped his head to her wrist, which had blackened and swollen twice it's normal size. "I need an x-ray though. I think it may be broken again."

Yi Jeong nodded his throat too tight for him to answer.

"Can you do it from the house," Ga Eul begged, "I just want to go home."

Ji Hoo smiled understanding, "We will swing by the clinic for the x-ray but you don't have to stay. Me and Jan Di can keep an eye on you at Woo Bin's."

"Come one," Yi Jeong picked her up firmly, giving Ga Eul the impression he may never put her back down. "Let's get you checked out but then I am never letting you out of my sight again."

Hours later after Jan Di and Ji Hoo had thoroughly examined Ga Eul, Yi Jeong was finally alone with her. Her wrist was bruised and sore but somehow miraculously not broken. They said they would keep an eye on it as the swelling went down just to make her screws from her surgery weren't misplaced. Ga Eul laid on the freshly made bed feeling weary to the bone, "Why are we in this room?" She asked Yi Jeong quietly and he sighed, "I destroyed ours once I realized you were missing."

An awkward silence fell over them unsure where to begin, both almost frozen by their earlier fear. After a long moment of just nervous fidgeting, Ga Eul took a shaky breath, "I was so scared. I didn't know what he was going to do and all I wanted was one more chance to tell you how much I love you."

It was all the opening Yi Jeong needed. He moved to the bed and Ga Eul sprinted up and flew herself at him. Yi Jeong buried his face into her hair, "I am so sorry. I should have been here-"

"It wasn't your fault," Ga Eul said, "I knew you would come for me." She pulled back and cupped her face into her hands, "What did I promise you in Caledonia?"

Yi Jeong fell silent lowering his forehead to hers, "that you would never not be waiting for me."

Ga Eul smiled through her tears, "That's right."

He laid her back down on the bed, falling down on top of her since Ga Eul refused to let go of him. She breathed deeply soaking in his presence, earlier she had been convinced she may never feel his body pressed against hers again. He whispered words of comfort into her ear and she nodded, running her hands up and down over his chest.

Although she was feeling better there was still one question which had been circling in her brain since she had awoken on the sidewalk with Gu Jun Pyo hovering anxiously above her. "Is he really gone?" Ga Eul asked with a slight tremble. Yi Jeong pressed his weight fully down on top of her also needing the skin on skin contact. "Yes. Woo Bin's father has taken over the situation." Catching the confused expression, he brushed a wayward hair back, "It's probably better not to ask too many questions but he won't be bothering us or anyone else ever again."

Ga Eul wondered if she should feel guilty or upset by the idea but she didn't. She just felt an overwhelming sense of relief. "I'm glad."

"I am never going to let you go," Yi Jeong mumbled and she pushed her body up against him whispering his name. He nuzzled her neck and they clung to each other until they both stopped trembling. Ga Eul was running her fingers through his hair as he laid gentle kisses all over her exposed skin, "you're here. I found you." Ga Eul realized he was assuring himself as much as her. She grabbed his head forcing him to look her in the eye, "I love you."

He breathed slowly, "I love you too."

She laid her lips onto his kissing him as deeply as could and with all the love she felt inside. Yi Jeong responded furiously and soon her head was spinning that had nothing to do with events of the day. Finally, Yi Jeong pulled back, his expression calm for the first time and Ga Eul smiled.

"I am buying you a yacht."

Ga Eul blinked at him, her brain still not functioning at full capacity, "What?"

"A yacht," he repeated with a slow lingering kiss, "so you can sit out all night watching the stars and no-one can touch you but me."

Ga Eul giggled feeling some of the tension ease, "I don't need a boat, Yi Jeong."

"Oh yes, you do." Yi Jeong said with all seriousness but his eyes twinkled mischievously, "and clearly you have never been on one before Chu Ga Eul. It is not merely a boat. It's an experience."

Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his neck, "the balcony is good enough for me. So long as you are with me."

Yi Jeong grinned down at her showing off his dimples and Ga Eul was once again taken aback that this man belonged to her."

"What are you thinking about?" Yi Jeong asked curiously. "I'm just thinking how you are the only person I want to spend my life with and how I can't imagine any other man loving me like you do. So, you better come find me in my next one too." Ga Eul told him quietly and he lowered his mouth back down to her, "That's a promise. Because in case you haven't you realized it yet, you are mine in any life Ga Eul Yang."


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the epilogue. I am surprised I was able to get it posted but I wanted to get it up today for you all. I have loved writing Protective Power of the F4 and the sequel. It is one of the works I am most proud of so thank you all for the encouragement. I still have stories for this couple in my head so I will probably have a new story up soon if anyone is interested. Please let me know what you think as we finish it here!

Ga Eul snuggled down deeper into his chest and Yi Jeong rubbed her arms, "are you cold?"

"No. This is perfect," she practically purred and he agreed. They were sitting in the hammock on the beach in Caledonia. Ga Eul was laying between his legs, her head resting on his chest while Yi Jeong tried to point out the constellations to her. After hanging around Jun Pyo most of his life, he had a pretty good understanding of astronomy. Ga Eul pretended to listen but Yi Jeong knew she preferred to just enjoy them rather than dissect the stars. It was a much-deserved break after everything and allowing themselves to take their first real deep breath of air.

It had been over a month since the confrontation with Seo Jun and his cousin. They had stayed in Korea just long enough to for her wrist to heal and make sure there was no fallout over their disappearance. Although, there was no need to really worry. Song Li Bin had covered their tracks well and no-one seemed to mind Yi Seo Jun and Gi Hyeon not being around.

Jun Pyo had officially bought out the Dae Corporation revealing a deeper corrupt business than he initially suspected. Hwang Dae had been pocketing money for years from donors in the cancer research field and supplying poor supplies to field hospitals. Ji Hoo had thought he uncovered all of it last time but apparently not. Both him and Gu Jun Pyo were working together to figure it all out but it was taking a while. After Jun Pyo had proposed to Jan Di last week, she had agreed to take over long enough to clean up the mess for Shinhwa so they could find a new buyer who would provide the right kind of pharmaceutical care.

Yi Hwang Dae was currently facing charges of fraud and with all his money now in the hands of Jun Pyo, he would be facing quite a hefty sentence. Yi Jeong didn't care anymore about any of them but he was grateful his friends were fixing it. The minute though Geum Jan Di had said yes to the proposal, Yi Jeong had Ga Eul on a plane for Caledonia with plans of his own.

Yi Jeong had driven to the countryside a few days earlier to finally meet her parents and spent the weekend at their place. It was nice to spend time with a normal family with a mother who doted on him and her father trying to show him how to grow a vegetable garden. He enjoyed them immensely and finally worked up the courage to ask for Ga Eul's hand in marriage. They had readily agreed and Yi Jeong was grateful that his future children would have at least one set of loving grandparents.

Since Ga Eul's kidnapping happened before they could send them away, he treated them for a month-long trip in New York with Jae Kyung. Woo Bin had also sent Dal Hwan for an extended vacation to thank him for all help with Kim Choi and apparently, he was hitting it off quite well with Monkey. Woo Bin was slightly terrified by even the remote idea of Ha Jae Kyung being a part of his family but Ji Hoo thought it was hysterical. They were currently betting on who would win in a fight, Dal Hwan or Ha Jae Kyung? Woo Bin was placing money on Dal Hwan but Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were betting on Monkey. Yi Jeong had refused to get involved but was secretly rooting for them both.

They had only been in Caledonia for a few days and already the tension from everything that had happened was slowly falling off them. Yi Jeong didn't panic if Ga Eul was not in constant sight and Ga Eul had stopped dreading going to sleep. It would be a long time before they both forgot but it wasn't hanging over them so severely any longer either.

He shifted so her back rested more comfortably against him, "Are you asleep?"

"No," Ga Eul replied, "Just happy."

He grinned and took her hand playing with her fingers, "Do you see the ship?" Ga Eul asked pointing to a figure out at sea.

Yi Jeong squinted his eyes, "barely." It was foggy on the water and the craft seemed swallowed whole by the thick mist.

"I bet it's a ghost ship."

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow surprised, "a ghost ship?" Ga Eul nodded emphatically, "Yes. He has been trying for over a hundred years to return home to his lover who walks the beach every night waiting for him but he can't ever get past the fog. They are doomed to only see each other from a distance but never reunite. Don't you think?"

"What I think is that you read too many books," Yi Jeong answered teasingly and Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at him before continuing her fantasy. "He left her to make his fortune because her family would not allow them to be together. His love never wavered though and neither did hers. She refused to even talk to the other men in town. They all wanted her because she was so beautiful but she could not bear to let anyone else hold her but him. He was finally on his way home to her when the fog caused his ship to crash against the rocks. Now he wanders every night just outside port unable to ever come into land but she still waits for him."

Yi Jeong crossed his arms tightly over her front with a deep laugh, "Or it could just be a regular fishing boat."

"Where is the fun in that?" Ga Eul said with a pout and let her gaze go back to the sky. "What is this one called?" She asked pointing to a set of stars, "Is it apart of Orion's belt?" When she didn't hear his answer, she nudged him slightly, "Yi Jeong?"

"Marry me," Yi Jeong said in reply, his voice low in her ear. He felt her breath hitch and she slowly twisted around in his embrace, her eyes wide.

"I had a big speech planned," Yi Jeong went on somberly, "with flowers, music and candlelight, the whole thing but it didn't feel right." He nodded to the hammock and the night sky, "this feels right." Ga Eul ran her hand down the side of his face, "Sunbae."

"I love you. Yi Jeong told her huskily, "I loved you even when I was afraid too but I am not afraid anymore. The only thing that scares me now is you realizing how much better you can do than me."

"I am pretty sure it's me who is waiting for you to figure that one out," Ga Eul whispered as tears fell freely. Her heart was full but Yi Jeong's eyes blazed down at her with intensity, "Trust me, you are the only one who doesn't know what a lucky son of bitch I am to have you in my life. You are the best person I have ever met Chu Ga Eul and I don't deserve you. But I am hoping you love me enough not to care."

"I love you more than anything," Ga Eul told him, "I am always going to love you, no matter what. I've already told you that nothing will ever change my heart for you."

Yi Jeong took her hand and slid his ring off her finger ignoring her subtle protest and placed the large diamond onto it. It was the ring he had been waiting to give her for four years. Actually, since the moment he walked into the porridge shop and kidnapped her for the first time. He pulled her in closer, wiping her tears off with his thumb, "Marry me, Ga Eul."

"Yes," Ga Eul choked out and his lips seized hers before she could finish. He was half tempted to scoop her up into the Cabana so he could properly show her how much he loved her all night long but she pulled back before he lost control. Ga Eul rested her head against his breathing heavily, "I am going to be your wife So Yi Jeong."

He closed his eyes, running his fingers through her hair, "I love you."

"I love you more."

He pulled her back down and hugged her tightly, smiling as she played with her new engagement ring. "Your father only had one condition," Yi Jeong told her with a chuckle.

"What was it?"

"That I learn how to make your favorite meal for your birthday."

Ga Eul snorted and buried her face into his chest, "It is his tradition with my mom. He is a terrible cook so my mother handled all of our meals except on her birthday. He would make her this chicken soup every year. She hated it but always pretended it was her favorite." Yi Jeong frowned confused, "Then why? "

"Because he made it for her," Ga Eul said with a knowing grin remembering a drawer back home which housed a bag of broken pottery. "It didn't matter to her that the dinner was not any good. It only mattered that it came from him."

Yi Jeong kissed her on the forehead understanding. He hesitated before telling her the rest of his permission seeking, "I talked to one other person before we left."

"Who?" Ga Eul asked bewildered.

"Your brother."

"My- "Ga Eul stopped as recognition flooded over her and her smile turned bright, "Woo Bin".

Yi Jeong nodded remembering the conversation he had with his best friend right after they had rescued Ga Eul.

_Woo Bin drained a long sip of whiskey crashing onto the sofa. He felt exhausted, guilty, and no idea how he was going to look Ga Eul in the eye again. It was one thing not to notice Seo Jun and his cousin switching places but he would never forgive himself for missing Kim Choi's involvement. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as the door clicked open and Woo Bin looked up into the haggard face of Yi Jeong._

_"Hey."_

"_Hey," Woo Bin replied quietly. _

"_Mind if I have some of that?" Yi Jeong asked pointing to the bottle. _

"_Help yourself." Woo Bin told him taking another deep swallow. He waited for a few beats as Yi Jeong fixed himself a drink. "How is she?"_

_Yi Jeong shrugged wearily, "All-right. Her body finally gave out about an hour ago and she seems to be sleeping pretty deeply."_

"_No nightmares?" Woo Bin questioned worriedly and Yi Jeong shook his head. "Not yet. I think she is too exhausted." _

_They sat in silence as the events of the last few days flashed over them. "I wanted to thank you," Yi Jeong finally said, his voice soft. Woo Bin shot him a horrified look of shock, "For what? This is all my fault. Soon Kim Choi – "_

"_We all trusted Kim Choi," Yi Jeong interrupted firmly, "none of us suspected him until Ji Hoo figured it out. You should not blame yourself for any of this and if Ga Eul thinks you are, she will be the first one to hit you."_

_Woo Bin chuckled, "Yeah, she would." He paused before turning to face Yi Jeong, "I won't be able to forgive myself though until I talk to Ga Eul. I need to personally tell her how sorry I am."_

_Yi Jeong nodded understanding but still cautioned him, "just don't do it on a day when she is wearing heels. She will probably stab you in the foot once you even start trying."_

_Woo Bin winced, "good to know." _

_They sat in comfortably for a while relaxing. "Why were you thanking me before?" Woo Bin asked curiously and Yi Jeong twirled his drink. "I know what it took for you to go to your father for his help." He looked over at his friend, "In all the years I have known you, you have sworn never to use his power. Never wanting to cross the line too deep into that world, determined to keep somewhat of a moral compass." He took a deep breath, "I can't say I am sorry because that would mean Ga Eul- "_

"_I would do it again," Woo Bin told him firmly, "I love Ga Eul too, Yi Jeong. I wouldn't let anything hurt her when I had the means to stop it." He shrugged trying to play it off, "My father won't allow them to live for this kind of betrayal. He has his own moral compass on certain things." He tilted his glass at him, "It was worth it to ensure she is truly safe."_

"_Still," Yi Jeong clasped his shoulder, "thank you."_

_Woo Bin looked away uncomfortably, "No problem."_

_Yi Jeong got up and fixed himself a second drink, "but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."_

_Feeling better knowing Yi Jeong didn't hate him, Woo Bin reclined in the seat, "What's up?"_

"_I want your permission to marry Ga Eul."_

_Woo Bin picked the wrong moment to take a sip of his whiskey. He choked as warm alcohol went straight up his nose and down the front of his shirt, "Yah!" He exclaimed loudly once he stopped coughing up a lung. Yi Jeong stared at him amused, "Are you all right?"_

"_Why on earth would you ask me for permission?" Woo Bin stood up, "her father- "_

"_I plan on asking him as soon as Ga Eul feels up for a drive down to see them," Yi Jeong said smoothly, "but in a lot of ways, I think I need your blessing more."_

_Woo Bin started to protest but Yi Jeong pretended not to hear, "You have been the one taking care of her these past four years. You were the one who got her through her recovery after the first encounter with Seo Jun and buying her that apartment. I know Ji Hoo helped but you were the main one who put up the money for it. I can see how close the two of you have become and how much Ga Eul depends on you. She is my woman but she also belongs partially to you too. Which is why," Yi Jeong looked him square in the eye, "I want permission Woo Bin to marry your little sister."_

_Woo Bin took all of this in carefully. He had been responsible for Ga Eul for so long and he couldn't deny it had been a strange adjustment relinquishing some of that control back over to Yi Jeong. He knew though that her heart only belonged the potter and he accepted his role in her life. Woo Bin felt incredibly humbled by Ga Eul's love for him, ignoring the slight pull__ing inside__ that wished it could be more. _

"_Ga Eul has become one of the most important people in my life," Woo Bin answered slowly. "I __am always going to protect and care for her. So with that being said," He drew himself up to full height, "I will give you permission to marry my sister but don't you ever hurt her. If you even make her cry, I will be the first in line to kick your ass."_

_Yi Jeong smirked, "If I ever make her cry, I will be the first in line begging you to kick my ass."_

"_I'm serious Yi Jeong." Woo Bin told him gravely and Yi Jeong held out his hand, "So am I."_

_They shook on it and then grinned at the other sheepishly. "Come on," Woo Bin gestured over his shoulder, "Let's go raid Ga Eul's ice cream supply."_

_He laughed at his friend and followed him to the kitchen, "What about your grandfather?' Woo Bin said with a touch of concern, opening up the freezer. _

"_What about him?" Yi Jeong asked taking out two spoons. _

"_Have you talked to him about marrying Ga Eul?"_

"_No, and I don't intend too." Yi Jeong said firmly and Woo Bin stared at him, "Bro."_

"_I am not going to put Ga Eul through that. She has already gone through hell and I will not allow anyone to hurt her further. Besides, I don't need his blessing." Yi Jeong scooped a big piece of ice cream, "I have made enough money in my own right to provide for Ga Eul. My name is too big in the art world for him to disown it and even if he does, I have made a lot of connections with various museums these past few years especially in Sweden." He shrugged not really concerned, "So, he can accept Ga Eul as his new granddaughter or not but he won't get a say either way." _

"_What if he tries to threaten you two?"_

"_Then I will walk away from the So dynasty without a backward glance," Yi Jeong confirmed without hesitation, "Ga Eul is more important than my family or career."_

_Woo Bin grinned, feeling proud of Yi Jeong. Not that long ago, he would have never thought about going against his grandfather. His name and career being the only thing he truly cared about except for his friends. "Good for you man."_

_Yi Jeong rolled his eyes, "thanks."_

_They clacked spoons and tackled the chocolate ice cream spending the rest of the night betting on whether or not Jan Di would actually accept Jun Pyo's proposal. _

"So that is what happened to my ice cream," Ga Eul said poking him good naturedly in the ribs.

Yi Jeong kissed the back of her neck, "I will buy you more."

They fell silent enjoying the moment for a while before Ga Eul spoke up curiously, "Do you think Gu Jun Pyo and the others could fly out here on our last day?" Yi Jeong frowned, "Probably but we are staying for almost two months. Why?"

She brushed her lips over his softly, "I have one request for our wedding."

"Anything you want." Yi Jeong said seriously, "I mean it, Ga Eul. Don't worry about the money- "

"I don't want one," Ga Eul spoke over him and noticing his panicked expression, she hurried on, "I want to marry you now. Right here."

Yi Jeong blinked surprised, "Huh? Don't you want to plan and do the whole girl thing?"

Ga Eul shook her head with a loving smile, "I'm not Jan Di, Yi Jeong. I knew you were the one for me the moment I met you." She rubbed his knuckles, "She is going to take this engagement period with Gu Jun Pyo to see if their lives can really mesh together. Along with figuring out how to let Ji Hoo Sunbae truly go or if she even wants too."

Yi Jeong agreed with her, it would be interesting to see how the three of them negotiated this new phase of Jan Di's and Jun Pyo's relationship but he was still unclear on what this had to do with them.

"Ga Eul," he started to speak but she laid her fingers over his lips, "let me finish." She buried her body deeper into his embrace, "I don't need any time to figure us out. I want to be your wife more than anything. That dream is what kept me sane during our separation and when Seo Jun had me for those few hours. Now, I don't want to wait any longer for it to come true. If Jan Di and the others can fly out here the week before we leave, I would like to just exchange our vows on the beach. We can do a celebration later for our families."

He tightened his hold, "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything or not get the day you have always wanted."

Ga Eul nodded in confirmation, "I have never wanted a big wedding. I would rather have something small with only our friends. Here," she gestured to the shore, "where it all started for us." She stared at him nervously trying to gauge his reaction, "Unless you are not okay with all that?"

Yi Jeong kissed her, "I love it. I will call Woo Bin in a few days to make the arrangements for them to fly down at the end of next month."

Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his neck, "Good." She gazed around before looking at him with a sly smile, "but right now, I would rather celebrate our engagement."

He smirked moving to pick her up but Ga Eul pushed him back down, leaning until her mouth teased his, "the hammock is sturdy enough."

Yi Jeong gave a low growl and flipped her over with ease as her laughter filled the night air. Pretty soon though Ga Eul could only gasp declarations of love as Yi Jeong whispered his own vows along her skin. Letting the sound of the waves carry them through the night while they started their new beginning.


End file.
